


Non per essere romantico, eh

by Mikirise



Category: Fedez -Fandom, MIKA (Musician) RPF, XFactor -Italia
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Ricordate il club delle tartarughe!, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Secondo quello che zio Ax pensa, quello che sto facendo è a scopo terapeutico. Sputtanarmi davanti a tutti i navigatori del web che sanno l'italiano dovrebbe fare bene al mio cuore di ghiaccio. Elio adora semplicemente i drammi e lo sanno tutti che io sono una Drama Queen. Quindi questo è il momento di fare il tizio patetico che parla dei suoi sentimenti. Bene. Non sono bravo in questo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I-II

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Io non conosco assolutamente nessuno degli artisti citiati. Questa non è una storia che vuole ritrarre la realtà né gli orientamenti sessuali, né strane loro manie. È tutto frutto della mia immaginazione. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Comunque ciao!)

#    
  
  
**Non per essere romantico, eh**

  
  
  
No, vabbe, dai. Siamo seri. Per raccontare una storia i cantanti non si mettono a parlare di tutto tutto.(Che poi io non sia un cantante è un'altra storia, ma sì, grazie, rimedierò un giorno.) Ho sempre odiato la storia di Oliver Twist e poi pure quella di David Copperfield e che io sappia i nomi deve essere un miracolo, piccolo piccolo ma pur sempre un miracolo realizzato dalla mia vecchia professoressa d'inglese che non ci sentiva un cazzo e alle interrogazioni le dicevi che _gatto_ in inglese si dice _gats_ e che _wall_ vuol dire _waffle_ , ma se sbagliavi anche solo un particolare di uno di quei stupidi e pallosi romanzi allora ti attaccava un pippone lungo tutte le sue ore in classe in una settimana. E quindi tutti speravano sempre che uno sbagliasse, così per tutte le ore d'inglese non si faceva un cazzo, solo compatire il povero stronzo che si era sacrificato per il bene della patria. E il pippone l'ho iniziato io adesso per dire che odio raccontare una storia tanto quanto Chewbecca, il mio cane, odia dormire sul pavimento. E se c'è una cosa che odio più di raccontare una storia è doverla raccontare con quei pipponi assurdi come i prologhi, i capitoli, gli audiolibri, i sequel oltre il numero quattro, i prequel di un film di guerra apocallittica (perché finiscono male), e le persone che mi dicono che dovrei coprirmi i brufoli prima di fare musica. Quindi le premesse fanno abbastanza cagare. Che culo.  
  
Prendetevela così come viene. A me la cosa non è che importa tanto. Se lo sto facendo è soltanto perché qualcuno mi ha chiesto un gesto pubblico per presentare qualcosa e sistemare un po' di roba. E visto che io lo conosco e so che anche se dice _Okay_ davanti ai gesti piccoli piccoli non riesce a resistere ai gesti plateali con tanto di cose-plateali-in-inglese-planner e magari pure qualche colomba in cielo uscita dal cilindro di qualche sfortunato mago che gli spicci non ce li ha e 'fanculo la dignità, iniziamo così e vediamo come va a finire. Non per essere romantico, eh. Io con cose così non ci so fare. Parlare dei miei sentimenti? Davanti a tutti? Col rischio che qualche colomba mi caghi in testa? Ah-ha. Magari più tardi. Meglio farlo da casa. E comunque se la cosa non funziona ho già chiesto a mia madre di cambiarmi nome e farmi diventare Candela Lucia (sì, sì, mi hanno detto che ho la sfera emotiva di una donna di mezz'età latinoamericana, tanto vale prenderne il nome, problemi?) e farmi scappare in Messico, dove mi darò all'allevamento di chupacabras e morirò da solo, con una bella canna e il ricordo di Alessandro che mi dice _Ehi, te l'avevo detto che i rasta non ti stanno bene_.  
  
( _Che poi che c'entrano i rasta col Messico…_? _Macché sesso droga e rock'n'roll_!)  
  
Quindi passaporto in mano, iniziamo a parlare dei nostri sentimenti. Prima o poi doveva succedere…  
  
  
  
  
 _Parte I -Porca puttana, mi sento David Copperfield_  
  
Come ho detto, qua si gioca a fare romanzi inglesi dell'Ottocento e io 'sta roba qua non so come iniziarla perché la mia vecchia prof non solo era sorda, ma pure scema e quindi non ho letto un vero romanzo classico in tutta la mia vita, e non penso Baricco e Falletti contino. Quindi.  
  
Una delle cose che ricordo bene della mia vita da infante è che non ho mai avuto tutti 'sti amici. Bambini con cui scambiavo le figurine, forse. Ci giocavo a calcio o aspettavo il pulmino sulla via di casa. Quelli sì, ce li ho avuti. Ho anche rubato qualche caramella e spiato le donne mentre si cambiavano, non perché a sei anni me ne fregasse niente di vedere donne mezze nude, ma perché lo avevo visto fare in TV, nei film, e mi pareva una cosa che si deve fare e basta. Ma un bambino a cui dire: “Oh, cazzo, vieni a mangiare i biscotti di mia mamma che sono la fine del mondo!”, quello no. Un po' perché non mi andava d'invitare gente a casa mia, un po' perché mamma i biscotti li brucia e preferisce comprarli confezionati. Ma c'era Alessandro.  
  
Uno figo Ale, niente da dire. E se siamo diventati amici forse è più perché lui è un tipo accolloso, che una volta che ti ha puntato non ti lascia più, nel bene e nel male. S'infilava a casa mia senza permesso, mangiava la mia merenda e poi rideva sempre e se ne andava in giro con un cappello peruviano in testa, pure d'estate. Questo finché non si è fatto i rasta, proibendolo a me, perché lui è più grande quindi lui comanda sui miei capelli, a detta sua, e non ha iniziato a guadagnarsi il titolo di fattone. Cosa che, comunque, non è che Ale sia proprio fatto il cento per cento delle volte in cui qualcuno gli parla, ma fa finta perché la gente stupida non la regge e così loro smettono di parlare con lui. Il fatto che Ale mi si accollasse era comunque limitato ai limiti d'età del tempo. Tre anni pesano alle elementari e per quanto lui fosse, esattamente come me, uno che _un amico è meglio di un gruppo non amico,_ dovevamo sottostare alle gerarchie delle scuole. E se io ero un novellino da novellino dovevo essere trattato. Sono quelle cose che arrivano con l'anzianità, come la pelata e la puzza da vecchio. Uno si accontenta con quello che ha.  
  
E comunque noi la rispettavano proprio al limite del rispetto, questa gerarchia. Io a fare beat box per le strade, lui a fare dei giri con una sua band che cantava quanto fosse forte il fatto che una ragazza sappia menare. Le prossime meraviglie della canzone italiana, devo dire.  
  
La prima canna me la sono fatta con lui alla tenera età di tredici anni. Nemmeno ero entrato al liceo che mi ha ficcato in bocca uno spinello e mi ha detto: “Inspira inspira.” Poi aveva riso e detto: “Vabbe, poi espira, coglione.” La prima canna non si scorda mai.  
  
È stata la seconda che mi è piaciuta, però. Eravamo a casa di Ale, e io ero tranquillo sul divano e per una volta nella mia vita mi sono sentito… tranquillo, come se tutto andasse come doveva andare. Un amico, un salotto, una canna, una battaglia di street rap vinta e tanta tranquillità. Devo dire che, ai tempi, quella l'avrei chiamata felicità.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Parte II - Non so se parliamo di Harry Potter o di sentimenti. Meglio Harry Potter, dai._  
  
Detto questo, in quegli anni che definirei di cazzeggio totale, può essere che io facessi pure il bravo bambino, anche se penso che, per un mio futuro da rapper non dovrei dirlo. Sì, vabbe. Mi facevo canne. Mi piaceva prendere il treno e andare a Milano per prendere per il culo Emiliano e i suoi graffiti (Emiliano mi ha pure battuto sulle rime, lo stronzo, ed è toccato a lui potermi prendere per il culo). Non so se dovrei dire che io e Ale abbiamo avuto una moto con la quale facevamo corse in città. Ma poi siamo caduti in curva e lui si è rotto la gamba, mentre io il braccio e per un po' siamo dovuti andare in giro come delle mummie perché mia madre è paranoica ed era già tanto che non ci avesse ucciso. È finita così la storia di Ale&Fede motociclisti, anche se io penso che sarebbe stata un'ottima serie TV. Ma tolto questo, mi spiace: provavo ad andare bene a scuola, prima di andare in giro con Ale pulivo casa, ho aiutato per un po' mio padre in oreficeria e se mamma me lo chiedeva, se proprio dovevo, se si allineavano i pianeti, andavo pure in Chiesa. Ops.  
  
Eh, certo, il primo tatuaggio me lo sono fatto appena ho compiuto diciotto anni, quindi ai tempi me ne andavo saltellando in giro con la pelle color pelle, pensate che cosa anti-naturale.  
  
E poi… cos'era l'altra cosa importante? Ah, sì. Okay. Giusto. Adesso si dovrebbe parlare di sentimenti. Cazzo. Che poi è il motivo di tutto, come ho potuto dimenticarlo?  
  
È successo che avevo quindici anni. Sì, lo so. Capita a tutti una volta nella vita di avere quindici anni e un sacco di roba in testa pronta ad esplodere, un'insegnate sorda e scema, una in menopausa, uno a cui non gliene frega niente e un tizio.  
  
Eh, vi aspettavate fosse una tizia, eh? Non rispondete alla domanda. Io sprizzo eterosessualità da tutti i pori. Più o meno.  
  
Beh, comunque al terzo anno di liceo mi sentivo abbastanza abbandonato a me stesso, perché una cosa avevo per andare a scuola ed era Ale e lui si era diplomato.  
  
( _Dio, che frase sgrammaticata che ho detto… non si può cancellare? Ale fa meno lo stronzo_ ).  
  
E quindi me ne stavo nei giardinetti di cemento della scuola a pensare a cose profonde come la mia carriera musicale, se avrei dovuto lasciare tutto e andare a lavorare con mio padre e che nome dare ad un mio ipotetico cane. Una delle cose a cui pensavo di più era, beh, questo canale YouTube su cui mi sto sputtanando, le visualizzazioni e come fare a farmi notare. Emiliano aveva detto qualcosa mentre m'intossicava coi suoi cazzo di spray per graffiti e io avevo pensato dai, cazzo Federico magari se lasci la scuola puoi arrivare a fare quello che vuoi fare.  
  
In questo clima in cui mi mancava solo il teschio per poter interpretare Amleto, o Harry Potter nella versione cinematografica che fa domande esistenziali ad Edvige, ho fatto la conoscenza con una faccia da ratto.  
  
 _(No, cazzo, già mi sto sputtanando, almeno fammelo fare a modo mio. E poi smettila d'interrompermi.)_  
  
Va bene. Diciamo che non sono stato molto attento ai pettegolezzi scolastici del tempo, perché… cazzo me ne frega a me dei pettegolezzi della scuola? E quindi mi sono assolutamente perso la mia insegnante scema d'inglese dire che avevamo qualcuno madre lingua da qualche parte nella scuola che faceva il madrelinguoso, che, tradotto in un italiano corretto, vorrebbe dire il rompipalle fanatico. Non che comunque avessi mai ascoltato la Sorda, ma di solito mi piaceva vedere la gente andare di matto perché Ohmmiodio deve essere proprio un figo se viene dalla Spagna-barra-Germani-barra-Atlantide! E invece si sono ritrovati davanti Faccia da Ratto. Il destino, eh?  
  
Eh, sì, il destino, perché io questo tizio non me lo sono cagato di pezza finché non è capitato nel mio angolo di giardino di cemento. Ai tempi, e quando dico ai tempi voglio dire quando poi siamo diventati amici, Michael mi disse che stava cercando il suo piccolo mondo in cui potersi rifugiare. E invece ha trovato me a rollarmi una sigaretta -abbastanza male poi, perché io sono uno che è pigro per fare certe cose e quindi…  
  
Devo dire che all'inizio non gli ho dato molto peso. Ho alzato la testa e poi sono tornato alla mia lotta contro la cartina della sigaretta, perché sembrava essere una lotta dura e, al contrario di quello che le persone pensano, non sono un cane e, quando vedo una persona sconosciuta non inizio ad abbaiare senza motivo. Capitava a volte che tizi come i ragazzini del primo anno andassero nel mio piccolo giardino di cemento, in cui non c'erano fiori ma solo desolazione, e a volte capitava pure che piangevano e io, non sapendo che fare, offrivo loro una sigaretta. Che poi a volte andava male e mi ritrovavo persone che dicevano che ero una cattiva influenza. Vabbe, sì, può essere, ma era solo per consolarli. Mica vedi un bambino piangere e ti fai due risate! Solo che io non sono bravo nemmeno a consolare la gente, quindi…  
  
Quindi quando ci siamo conosciuti, io e Michael, non abbiamo parlato. Siamo stati lì, zitti, io con la mia sigaretta e Dio sa solo cos'avesse in testa lui. E non mi sembrava una situazione strana. Mamma dice sempre: “Trova una persona con la quale riesci a stare zitto, buffone.” Mamma è un po' un'indovina, per quello che mi riguarda. Ai tempi non ci avevo pensato, però. Forse per questo non ho mai voluto essere filosofo.  
  
In quella magia di silenzio sono stato bene. Ricordo di aver lanciato qualche occhiata al tipo, poi ho alzato le spalle e ho iniziato a fumare.  
  
Chi sono io Edvige?  
  
(*r _ide*_ )  
  
Ma visto che io non sono Harry Potter, la mia lettera da Hogwarts non è mai arrivata, non ho una bacchetta magica lunga undici pollici e mezzo…  
  
( _Dai, cazzo, Ale. Fa il serio)_  
  
…ma sono uno sfigato della provincia di Milano, la magia non poteva durare per sempre. Ed è arrivato lo Stronzo.  
  
Ora, lo Stronzo non è un semplice stronzo, ma il re degli stronzi, la stronzaggine fatta persona per essere il messia dei poveri stronzi comuni che devono ancora perfezionare l'essere stronzi. Ora. Visto che di tempo ne è passato e che siamo tutte persone adulte, qui, e Alessandro mi ha minacciato di morte se lascerò sfuggirmi nomi di persone che detesto, visto che potremmo essere denunciati per diffamazione, non dirò il nome. Promesso, guarda: croce sul cuore. Ciò non toglie che l'Innominato fosse stronzo. Uno dell'ultimo anno tutto Faccio lo pseudo-intellettuale e non mi taglio i capelli con la chitarra che so suonare solo io…  
  
(“ _Che cazzo Fede…”_  
 _Fuck the police, Ale)_  
  
E niente, questo arriva e mi lancia una di quelle occhiate che mi lanciava mio papà quando gli distruggevo lo specchietto della macchina, o me ne andavo in giro a dire a tutti che era un pregiudicato -ma che cazzo ne so che avevo in testa! Mi piaceva spaventare i miei compagni di scuola… boh. E quindi io mi metto a ridere come un coglione, perché, che cazzo, questo sta lì che mi guarda male solo perché… perché mi fumavo in pace la sigaretta?  
  
“Sei capitato proprio nel covo dei drogati” sputa lo Stronzo Innominato e io lo guardo solo per rendermi conto che non stava parlando con me, ma col tizio spilungone seduto su un pezzo di cemento così grigio da potermi ricordare solo il cemento. No, beh, se la frase fosse stata rivolta a me, gli avrei detto di non preoccuparsi, che la mia mamma ce l'avevo già e che non ero fatto, ma volevo soltanto predicare la teoria dell'amore e delle api e dei fiori. Cazzo vuoi? È colpa di Ale se ho queste stupidissime idee sugli hippie. Stupidi rasta. “Brutta gente da frequentare.”  
  
“Concordo” detto io, allora, e mi sono infilato la sigaretta in un angolo della bocca. Poi ho sorriso. “Siamo brutta gente, Spinello Facile.” E ho lanciato un'occhiata eloquente a re Innominato degli Stronzi. Si vede che sono sempre stato bravo con le frecciatine, roba che mi ha insegnato mio padre tutte le sere a cena. Non troppe parole, Federico, quelle che servono, il resto deve solo essere intuito. Mio padre è il mago dei sensi di colpa. Sono orgoglioso di dire che ho imparato abbastanza bene e che, quando avrò dei figli, potrò far sentire loro in colpa con sole due parole. Grazie papi.  
  
Michael, che un po' figlio dei fiori mi è sempre sembrato, ha solo alzato le spalle. Non ho capito se non voleva guai o se non aveva capito un cazzo di quello che io e Stronzetto ci siamo detti. La cosa non mi è sembrata mai nemmeno troppo importante, perché una persona che sta in silenzio e riesce a non farti sentire a disagio nel vostro silenzio non sono mai riuscito a percepirla come cattiva. Anche se va in giro con gente come quello là.  
  
Per questo non ho detto niente quando me lo sono ritrovato frai piedi il giorno dopo.  
  
A dirla tutta, avevo intenzione di chiamare lui Chewbecca ed insegnargli a riportarmi la palla. Anche se lo spilungone infatti ha almeno dieci… quindici… venti?… diciamo che la differenza di altezza è di un metro e non ne parliamo più, in quella settimana in cui ci si ritrovava nel mio giardino di cemento, sembrava un adorabile cucciolo che avrei preso, infagottato in una coperta di mia madre, quelle rosa coi fiorellini, e tenuto come nuovo membro della famiglia. E continuo a dire che mi stava istintivamente simpatico… e il mio istinto fa cagare, quindi, di solito, nessuno mi sta istintivamente simpatico. Ci vuole tempo.  
  
A quanto pare, però, se stai zitto parti avvantaggiato. Punti che perdi quando, puntualmente, re degli Stronzi viene a prenderti alla fine della ricreazione, lanciandomi occhiatacce. Ma in generale Stronzetto rende tutto trash, pure me e quindi ho fatto finta di niente.  
  
E poi avevo pure i miei drammi esistenziali. Li ricordate? Eh, beh. Sono importanti.  
  
E pensavo che Michael fosse muto. Per questo invece di rispondergli il giorno in cui ha finalmente parlato l'ho fissato per, più o meno, tre minuti. Come imparerete a sapere Michael è uno che deve discendere dalla famiglia Freud, ama la psicoanalisi e cerca di parlare in continuazione di sentimenti. Quindi, ripensandoci adesso non mi sorprende per niente che la prima cosa che lui mi ha detto è stata: “A cosa pensi? Tu sembra triste.” Con errori grammaticali e tutto.  
  
“Non sono triste.” E ho alzato le spalle, perché io non parlo dei miei sentimenti nemmeno con Ale, immaginatevi se ne parlo con uno sconosciuto. “Sembra soltanto così perché fumare è roba elegante ed è nuvoloso e in penombra devo sembrare un figo da paura…”  
  
“Oh, tu fa paura.”  
  
“Eh, sì… grazie?”  
  
“Ma elegante no.” E ha pure riso. Ma guarda te. Uno prova di tutto per andare a scuola vestito da non barbone e questo tizio col golfino mi critica così aspramente.  
  
Bene. Questa è la storia del perché mi metto magliette di merda e mangio piuttosto che affrontare i miei problemi. Fine. Scusa mamma se sono un ciccione.  
  
(* _sospira*_  
 _Non me la cavo così, vero?)_  
  
Va bene. Andiamo avanti. La cosa brutta delle persone accollose come Ale e Mic è che prima sembrano gente normale. Insomma. Hanno una specie di piano malefico per attirarti a loro, no? E tu li lasci parlare perché ti dici che queste persone non possono essere tanto male, no? E poi ti rubano il pin della tua carta di credito. Eh, sì, metaforicamente. Una volta che li hai accesi non torni più indietro: sei condannato a inutili chiacchiere per tutta la tua vita.  
  
Michael Freud da quel giorno ha deciso di fare di me il suo paziente numero uno, presentandosi ogni giorno al giardino di cemento con frasi come “Tu soffri?” o “Cosa ti nascondi nel cuore?” E io ridevo. Che dovevo fare? C'erano giorni in cui bastava questo: ridevo e Michael sembrava contento così. Poi c'erano giorni in cui mi doveva assillare per tutte le ricreazioni, con quella faccetta da cucciolo. E, ricordate la palla di prima che volevo tirargli? Beh, continuavo a volergliela tirare, in testa però.  
  
Michael, poi, era quel tipo di persona che dice di voler entrare in contatto col dolore altrui, per aiutare, e pretende di poterlo fare senza nemmeno aprirsi un po'. Adesso è cambiato. Ma prima… La cosa che penso mi faccia più ridere al ricordo è che ancora prima di dire il suo nome, non faceva che chiedermi di entrare in contatto col mio cuore. E non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di chiedermi il nome, perché l'Innominato Stronzo non faceva che borbottare cose cattive su un certo Federico. Chi altri poteva essere se non me?  
  
Forse, quindi, è stato il mio turno di prenderlo in contropiede quando, cercando di accendere la mia sigaretta gli ho chiesto: “Ma perché vieni qua tutti i giorni?”  
  
Mic ha aperto tutti gli occhi e penso sia diventato rosso quanto le giacchette che Cattellan ha indossato in tutte le feste di fine anno del liceo. “Perché!” Aveva alzato le spalle e si era raggruppato in un agglomerato di imbarazzo e tenerezza. Cazzo. Già a questo punto anche a quei tempi! Devo stare proprio male. “È l'unico posto cui non raggiungono me.” E si era morso le labbra ed era come se pensasse fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
  
Beh, non era ovvio. “Qui vengono i ragazzini del primo a piangere…” E l'ho detto perché era vero: oltre a me non venivano che loro e magari, sì, anche loro venivano per ragioni abbastanza simili al non volersi far trovare ma… non volevano farsi trovare perché piangevano. Michael non sembrava star _piangendo_.  
  
“È un piccolo mondo qui.” Si era di nuovo stretto nelle spalle ed aveva alzato gli occhi a palla su di me. Lo avevo quasi dimenticato di starmene ancora in piedi. “Io cerco piccolo mondo. Qui _è_ piccolo mondo.” E di nuovo un sorriso che sembrava volermi chiedere se non fosse lo stesso per me.  
  
Beh, io andavo al mio giardino di cemento perché ero abituato così. Non penso ci fossero altri motivi e se c'erano, non…  
  
“Le mura dela scùola sono… tropo grande. E tutto è tropo grigio. È liceo… spento.” Se c'è una cosa che Mic ha preso abbastanza bene dagli italiani è gesticolare. No, davvero. Già ai tempi, forse perché è un po' teatrale e gli piace strafare, ma faceva con naturalezza ampi cerchi con le dita allo scopo di farsi capire. Questa cosa mi ha un po' distratto, a volte, e devo dire che, un po' più avanti, quando ci sedevamo vicini e lui parlava, mi sono beccato parecchi schiaffi e a volte mi ha scaccolato senza volere. I prezzi dell'intimità, immagino. “Ma qua è un giardino particolare. C'è poco verde ma il grigio fa parte del verde. Mi piace. E nessuno viene qui. Tranne te. Che sembra triste.”  
  
La sigaretta ancora non ero riuscito ad accenderla, per la cronaca. Stavo lì che lo guardavo e le mie dita non riuscivano a far prendere quel cazzo di accendino. “Beh, io non _sembra_ triste.”  
  
“Cosa pensi?”  
  
“Tu a che pensi?”  
  
Michael aveva arricciato un po' le labbra e mi aveva fissato, mentre continuavo a lottare contro l'accendino. La sigaretta, inutile dirlo, era intatta. “Io sto costruendo mio mondo. Parto da qua. Un giorno canterò di questo angoleto è di tuti angoleto come questo, e riucirò a portarli con me nela musica.”  
  
“Sei uno a cui piace la musica, allora.”  
  
“Nessuno raggiunge me, lì.”  
  
L'ho lasciata da parte, la sigaretta. Ho messo in tasca l'accendino e mi sono seduto sul muretto accanto a Michael. Non troppo vicino, certo. Solo vicino abbastanza per parlarci. “Nemmeno a me” ho detto. E Michael mi ha guardato come se non avesse capito e gli sfuggisse tutto dalle mani ma non volesse dirlo.  
  
Forse Mic non lo ha mai capito. Non sono uno che queste cose le dice proprio esplicitamente e, per carattere, non per cattiveria, a volte non ho il coraggio di dire che qualcuno mi piace, e non so perché.  
  
Ma è stato quel giorno, in quel momento in cui lui mi guardava confuso e io ho iniziato a chiedergli che tipo di musica gli piaceva, proprio in quell'istante, io ho iniziato a considerarlo mio amico.  
  
  
 


	2. Parte III-IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come fare amicizia, perderla o qualcosa del genere e poi rispolverare quel catorcio di Msn. Perché dieci anni fa, o giù di lì, eravamo dei barbari. Cazzo.

_Parte III - Facciamo che tu sei Batman e io Robin (anche se è Robin che va via, non Batman)_  
  
Non avevo intenzione di mettermi a cantare _Tu hai un amico in me_. Anche perché, non so voi, Toy Story mi è sembrato un po' triste, quei giocattoli che col passare del tempo sarebbero stati meno importanti per Andy e tutta quella roba mi faceva venire voglia di piangere. E forse ho pianto.  
  
( _Sì, bravo Ale, ridi. Poi quando racconterò di perché piangevi tu allora riderò io_.)  
  
Ricordate la cosa dei biscotti e dei bambini che non invitavo in casa? Non ho invitato a casa Michael. Avevo capito dal momento in cui avevo deciso che era diventato mio amico a sua insaputa che non sarebbe stato un amico come gli altri. Ma questo perché Michael è speciale da sempre e niente che non sia collegato a lui non può che diventarlo per osmosi.  
  
E poi c'era un piccolo dettaglio che non avevo proprio immaginato potesse essere un ostacolo: le uniche persone che ho mai anche solo pensato potessero essere simpatiche e qualcosa come mie amiche io le ho sempre trattate… di merda? Vabbe. Ma non merda come trattavo Stronzo Innominato. Merda come prese in giro e approcci molto, boh, poco delicati, immagino. Ma perché a noi va bene così e io non mi sono mai messo ad immaginare come si comporta la gente normale con gli amici.  
  
Nel senso: quante parolacce sono ammesse in una discussione? Non ho contato quelle che ho detto fin'ora, ma parlo da trenta minuti e ne avrò dette una a frase. Quanto vale in secondi? E, in caso, di quanto ho sorpassato il limite? E poi: si possono dare i pugni sulla spalla? Dai, cazzo. Tutti danno i pugni sulla spalla! E le prese in giro sui brufoli? Quante battute ho a giornata?  
  
“Tu sei dificile da capire” ha detto infatti una volta Michael.  
  
“Ma per la lingua?”  
  
“No!” Aveva riso e mosso velocemente le mani. “Sei facile da fraintendere.”  
  
E di nuovo le paranoie. Beh, non ero uno di quei bambini che si facevano i piani malefici e le trappole per poter ottenere degli amici, ma questo perché avevo Alessandro e, che cazzo, un amico più grande ti fa sempre più figo, no? E con Ale non ho mai avuto problemi di comunicazione, ma penso sia perché il coglione non mi ascolta e fa quello che ha in testa a prescindere e quindi non abbiamo mai veramente litigato. E poi, anche se io e Ale siamo diversi, le basi sono quelle, no? Stesso quartiere, stesso modo di parlare, stesso modo di trattare la gente. Mic viene da altri posti.  
  
“Però se c'è qualcosa che ti sembra strano me lo dici, no?”  
  
“Tu sei sempre strano.” Mic stava iniziando a prendere l'abitudine di andare al giardino di cemento con dei fogli che poi ignorava completamente perché, altra abitudine che stava iniziando a prendere, parlava molto di più. Una delle cose che mi sono sempre chiesto è se interferivo nel suo piccolo mondo, in quel modo, semplicemente stando lì, a fumarmi la sigaretta della giornata, rispondendo alle sue domande e facendogliene un po'. Un piccolo mondo lo costruisci perché vuoi stare da solo, no? Comunque aveva preso questi fogli e me li aveva sbattuti leggermente in testa. “Mingherlino.” E giuro che quella è stata la prima volta che ho sentito un essere umano usare questo nomignolo. La cosa mi ha fatto sorridere.  
  
Anche nella musica, che comunque è quello che mi ha fatto decidere di parlare con l'aspirante Chewbecca, eravamo praticamente su due pianeti diversi. Beh, tutti sanno che io sono tipo da rap in strada, da battle e roba che varia a seconda del mio umore. Mic è più classico e mi aveva confessato di aver puntato non so che scuola di musica, anche se ne parlava poco e sembrava vergognarsi di qualcosa, al pensiero. Il fatto che tenesse soltanto in mano degli spartiti e non li guardasse avrebbe dovuto darmi qualche indizio. Ma io sono scemo, lo sanno tutti. Su certe cose non puoi farci niente e lui non mi ha mai fatto pesare la mia stupidità, in un certo senso. Perché, quando ha mollato tutto, allora sono andato a prenderlo in calci in culo per farlo tornare in carreggiata ed era questa la cosa importante da fare. Non notare un deficit, ma credere nonostante il deficit in lui. Ma quello dopo. Ora parliamo del liceo.  
  
Era qualcosa di assurdamente divertente. Io dicevo: “Andiamo a liberare i poveri gatti in gabbia!” E lui diceva di no e io lo facevo lo stesso, per poi finire nei guai e chiamarlo per non dover chiamare mamma. E devo dire che Mic, come mamma in quasi menopausa, ci stava bene. Le sgridate prese perché avevo chiamato Emiliano e avevamo fatto pratica di graffiti sulla casa del preside possono essere battute solo da quelle di mamma quando ho cercato di buttarmi da una finestra perché pensavo di potermene andare all'Isola che non c'è. In pratica dieci senza lode per queste sgridate. Comunque, non male.  
  
Per non parlare della silenziosa vittoria di non dover più vedere Stronzo Innominato alla fine della ricreazione venire a prendere Mic! Cazzo. Le cose belle della vita.  
  
( _No, non ero geloso. Sta zitto. Grazie.)_  
  
Io dicevo sì, lui no. Io dovevo chiedere scusa dopo averlo mandato a 'fanculo e lui no. Ma mi faceva ridere come forse non ho mai riso in vita mia.  
  
Il terzo anno di liceo è stato uno dei più divertenti, per quello che mi riguarda ed anche quello in cui ho capito quello che avrei dovuto fare per vivere il mio sogno da rapper.  
  
Quell'anno, secondo Ale mi facevo meno canne, ma non ho i dati precisi, quindi non saprei. Secondo mamma sono diventato un uomo e niente più Peter Pan.  
  
Se mamma invece di fare le battutine che capiva solo lei mi avesse detto chiaro e tondo quello che pensava, magari tutti gli anni di stallo non ci sarebbero stati e i miei problemi sarebbero stati di meno e non dovrei sputtanarmi su internet. Ma le mamme certe cose non le dicono. Fanno solo allusioni. Così si rovinano le vite dei figli, sappiatelo.  
  
E mentre io sceglievo cosa fare della mia vita, mi facevo paranoie sul mio carattere di merda e mi facevo meno canne, Michael aveva già deciso cos'avrebbe fatto dopo il diploma. Eh. A me sono sempre piaciuti i più grandi e Mic non fa eccezione. Ero consapevole che quell'anno sarebbe stato l'unico in cui avrei potuto usufruire liberamente di lui al liceo… no, cioè, aspettate.  
  
( _Questa frase è uscita male. Non me ne frega un cazzo che è in diretta. Tagliala. Fa qualcosa! È altamente… non è quello che volevo dire. Alessandro_.)  
  
“Noi siamo amici, Fede?”  
  
“Beh, direi di sì.” Certe cose non cambiano mai, come il bisogno morboso di parlare dei propri sentimenti di quest'uomo. “Altrimenti perché parlare tra noi, no?”  
  
“E rimaremo amici?”  
  
“Immagino di sì… perché?” Domanda più che stupida, devo ammettere. La verità è che per quanto ambizioso io possa essere a detta di tutti, quello a cui penso di più è il… presente? Beh, come dovrebbe essere per tutti. Comunque era maggio. A tornare indietro mi darei una testata e mi griderei _Sveglia! Diploma!_  
  
“Così.”  
  
E la testata se la meritava anche lui, perché se mi avesse detto che era stato preso al College of Music a Londra non è che mi arrabbiavo. Anzi! Invece tutto alle spalle si fa, in questa vita, eh?  
  
In definitiva, io ero troppo stupido, Mic troppo riservato, forse, e il tempo troppo tiranno. Ci siamo ritrovati a luglio senza nemmeno rendercene conto, dopo il suo orale a brindare con succo di pera la sua maturità. Ricordo di aver cercato di convincerlo a bere birra insieme, ma mi aveva risposto: “Questa giornata la volio ricordare.”  
  
“Eh, vabbe, non sarà mica l'ultima volta che usciamo. Neanche ti sei diplomato che già stai pensando di fare il riccone snob. Ah stronzo.”  
  
Mic aveva aperto la bocca e poi l'aveva richiusa, boccheggiando senza che io me ne rendessi neanche conto. Poi aveva ripreso la sua compostezza. “Stronzo tu e tua sorela.”  
  
“Ma che cazz…?” Sono scoppiato a ridere. “Bravo Mic. Così mi piaci. È un'entrata in società questa! Il succo di pera ti fa dire parolacce.”  
  
“Tu sei cativa influenza!”  
  
“Ma sono affascinante.” E la risposta non aveva veramente senso, ma Mic ha riso e ho riso pure io.  
  
È stato un bel festeggiamento. Una cosa semplice. Io, lui e un succo di pera. In quel momento ho pensato che saremmo potuti andare avanti così in eterno. E non c'era neanche voluta la canna, quella volta, per farmi pensare che ero felice.  
  
Non è durata tanto, comunque.  
  
Due giorni dopo, Michael era diplomato. Tre giorni dopo era a Londra. Non mi aveva detto niente. Era solo, puf!, volato via, mentre io dormivo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Parte IV -Cerco Skype disperatamente, anche perché Msn fa schifo_  
  
Come chi di voi non è più un liceale saprà, la vita è il liceo sono due cose separatissime e che non hanno nulla a che vedere l'una con l'altra.  
  
Il mio quarto anno di liceo non lo stavo vivendo bene. Ale andato. Mic pure. Lezioni troppo noiose e pesanti. Risultati negativi. Ero troppo distratto dalla vita, nei suoi aspetti positivi e negativi. E poi c'erano le ragazze che si susseguivano senza pausa, ma che ricordo perfettamente. Valeria, Giorgia, Stella, Costanza. Brutti nomi e belle persone. Devo dire che però io ero un po' chiuso. Non riuscivo a lasciarmi andare e quei primi mesi di quarto non li ricordo molto bene.  
  
Sono una nuvola di giornate noiose ed Ale che mi spingeva qua e là, cercando di fare qualcosa insieme e di togliermi quello che lui definiva come un broncio irrazionale.  
  
( _Cazzo, non piagnucolavo tutti i giorni, ora, se mi lasciassi finire._ Grazie.)  
  
E forse per un po' ce l'ho avuta con Michael. E direi che un po' di ragione ce l'ho. Non si scompare così, cazzo. Ci si prepara. E aver saputo da sua sorella che se n'era tornato a Londra per seguire i suoi sogni… come se non si fidasse di dirmi qualcosa di così importante. Cazzo, siamo diventati amici perché ci piaceva la musica e non… mi è sembrato un po' così. E me ne andavo di più a Milano, saltando le lezioni e formulando idee tutte mie, un po' stupide, un po' campate per aria.  
  
C'è stato un momento in cui ho pensato di diventare uno spacciatore e fare soldi facili. Il piano era buono. I problemi erano essenzialmente due: il primo era quello più nobile, ossia che, fin da quando ero piccolo, papà non fa che dirmi che, se proprio uno deve lavorare deve lavorare per rendere e rendersi felice e per quanto tu sia felice quando ti sballi… beh, non è quella che ti dà la felicità vera. La seconda ragione è che mi cagavo in mano. Ma mi ci vedete in galera? Nop. No grazie. Preferisco fare le cose per bene, dai.  
  
E fu allora che san Alessandro si mostrò a me, ancora una volta, coi rasta, una fascia nera trai capelli ed un naso enorme.  
  
(* _ride_ *)  
  
“Uno i suoi sogni li deve seguire. Non puoi stare sempre lì ad aspettare che tutto ti cada dalle nuvole, no? Hai una passione? Allora va in giro e fatti sentire, cazzo. Non è che te ne stai lì, così. A volte vieni lasciato indietro, Fede, allora devi provare ad andare avanti.” Una roba del genere. Da dire che quando gli ho riferito le sue stesse parole mi ha accusato di essere un hippie buonista, eh. Nel senso che quando me l'ha detto doveva stare lì lì per parlare di sentimenti. O per andare in overdose. C'è differenza? Ma è grazie a Ale se il giorno dopo mi sono girato scuola e ho deciso di fare una chiacchieratina con la mami.  
  
A mamma è venuto un colpo. Le reazioni sono state di temporanea sordità (“Cosa hai detto, Federico?”), stupore, accusa (“Lo sapevo che non dovevo farti uscire con quell'Alessandro!”), diniego (“Stai di nuovo scherzando. Come quella volta che dicevi di aver portato un cobra in casa per farti compagnia. Sì, è così.”), delusione ed accettazione. L'ha presa bene, dai. Ha parlato da sola per sole due ore. Quella volta della moto ha parlato per almeno cinque ore. Moto batte abbandono della scuola cinque a due, pare. Eh, sì. Quarto liceo e basta.  
  
Mi sono dato alla musica.  
  
Ho sentito dire che tanti cantanti vedono nella musica il loro rifugio. La via di fuga dalla vita reale. Beh, per me la via di fuga dalla vita reale era la scuola e la musica la vita reale. Sempre stato un po' strano.  
  
Ma devo dire che mi sono riempito le giornate. Registravo DEMO, le facevo girare, vendevo dischi personalmente. Le prese per il culo di Emiliano me le sono fatte ripagare per bene. E comunque avevo abbastanza rabbia e ironia per poter improvvisare rap e scrivere. E girare con Ale e la sua band era divertente, anche se un po' frustrante e, delle volte, irritante.  
  
La vita è un po' così. Mi sono dato corpo e anima a questa strada e devo dire che i testardi hanno vita lunga e più probabilità di successo. Mamma ai tempi voleva soltanto uccidermi e allo stesso tempo appoggiarmi. Era strano.  
  
E le cose hanno iniziato a prendere una piega migliore quando ho ricevuto una cartolina da Londra. Scusa. Cioè, era quello che c'era scritto: scusa. E un indirizzo email.  
  
Perché, miei giovani amici, dieci anni fa, per quanto strano possa sembrarvi, eravamo poco più che ominidi con la televisione, e pensate in che epoca barbarica ho dovuto vivere la mia adolescenza: non c'era internet sul cellulare e, questa informazione non è adatta ai minori di dodici anni, non tutte le case erano munite di una connessione banda larga. Barbari.  
  
Detto questo, ai tempi andava alla grande Msn. Eh, sì. Schifo. Ma andava di moda averne uno e mettere foto profilo e frasi di stato e chattare con stupidissime emoticon che ti apparivano appena scrivevi Ok. Una specie di whatsapp per computer. Con emoticon che non ti facevano capire un cazzo. E come io avevo una, anche Mic aveva una. Solo che non avevamo mai avuto l'occasione di scambiarcele, perché non ne sentivo il bisogno.  
  
( _Non gli stavo sempre attaccato al culo! Vorrei che ti limitassi a filmare, rompipalle_.)  
  
Ma questo non voleva per niente dire che la prima cosa che ho fatto è stata buttarmi sul computer e aspettare che si connettesse. Sarebbe stato da disperati, dai!  
  
( _No, Alessandro, non l'ho fatto!)_  
  
Una cosa che forse non sanno i nuovi arrivi a questo mondo è che ogni volta che una persona entrava su Msn arrivava una notifica. Nel senso che tu cazzeggiavi giocando a Prato fiorito e il bravo Msn ti diceva chi entrava ed usciva dalla chat. E io non sono stato tutto il giorno al computer, quel giorno, al contrario di quello che quel coglione di Alessandro dice. Al contrario, penso che Mic non vedesse l'ora che io entrassi in chat, visto che la mia icona non aveva fatto in tempo ad entrare in verde (come disponibile, sì, perché prima avevo controllato chi era dentro con lo stato Invisibile. Piccoli stalker di altri tempi, eh?) che già avevo un suo messaggio (una stupida emoticon che non ho capito) e una richiesta di video-chiamata.  
  
Ai tempi non avevo una webcam. Perché ai tempi, ovviamente, c'era bisogno di una webcam per poter video-chiamare, visto che i computer non portavano una telecamera interna. Che barbari, eh? Ma comunque ho accettato la chiamata, per veder comparire il naso di Mic dall'altra parte, appiccicato allo schermo e poi allontanarsi.  
  
“I don't see you.”  
  
“Sei un cazzone.”  
  
“Tua sorela.”  
  
“Non so se continuare ad essere arrabbiato o essere fiero. Sono fieramente arrabbiato.” La verità è che se ho accettato la video-chiamata è stata proprio perché c'è una faccia specifica di Michael quando fa, o dice, qualcosa che potrebbe offendermi. Quella specifica faccia da Remi di Ratatoulle che lui sa, perché cazzo se lo sa, non mi fa mai stare arrabbiato per più di tre secondi. E aveva quella faccia. E io lo so che dovrei essere più orgoglioso, ma, un'altra cosa che le persone non sanno, ma che pensano di sapere, è che io non sono un tipo orgoglioso, quando si tratta di amici. Perché già il fatto che sono amici vuol dire che hanno passato così tante…  
  
(“ _Barriere_?”)  
  
…direi strati alla Shrek. Le cipolle hanno gli strati, gli orchi e Federico hanno gli strati. E poi, come san Alessandro continuava a dirmi, avevo due amici che appunto erano solo amici. Non posso fare scenate, anche Ale era partito senza dirmi niente per un'intera estate. Però, boh. Da Ale me lo aspettavo, da Mic no. E non sto dando la colpa a questo, non completamente, ma se poi ci ho messo così tanto a decidermi di fare un passo così importante verso Michael, forse è anche colpa di questo. Ho una memoria lunga, purtroppo. E mi sono sentito come un cucciolo abbandonato su un'autostrada. Forse non avrei dovuto, ma è così.  
  
“I can't see you.”  
  
“Non ho la webcam.”  
  
“Non sei arabiato.” Testa inclinata e sorriso da faccia da culo. In perfetto stile.  
  
“Mi arrabbierei se venissi a sapere che tu da coglione hai abbandonato tutto. Arrenditi e vedi come ti prendo a calci in culo.”  
  
“Compra una webcam seno io te prendo a calci in culo.”  
  
“Oh, divertente. Tu non sei il mio capo.”  
  
“Mi manchi.”  
  
Quelle conversazioni sono diventate, senza che nemmeno me ne rendessi conto, parte di una routine che farebbe invidia ai pensionati del mio paesino. Andavo a Milano, facevo battaglie di rap, cercavo di convincere le persone a comprare miei dischi, pubblicavo qualcosa su YouTube, mi facevo una canna con Ale, rimettevo a posto la mia stanza, cucinavo con mamma e video-chiamavo Michael alla fine della giornata, per raccontargli che il vecchietto di via Matteotti ha finalmente ritrovato la sua dentiera e che la band di Ale ha trovato finalmente il suo nome definitivo, Articolo 31. E lui rispondeva con qualcosa sulla pioggia e su strade che non ho mai visto con parole che non ho mai conosciuto.  
  
Non sono mai stato bravo in inglese, ma ho dovuto imparare, un po' perché mi sembrava giusto farlo, un po' perché Mic non riusciva a tradursi in italiano, a volte.  
  
Il mio diciottesimo compleanno l'ho passato sotto le coperte, lamentandomi in diretta dei miei dolori, mentre Michael rideva come un matto. Ma mi ha sopportato tutto il giorno perché: uno, per regalo di compleanno la mia mamma veggente mi ha fatto una webcam, quindi poteva finalmente ammirare i miei brufoli coperti dai pixel; due, era il mio compleanno, cazzo; tre, non so per quale stranissimo gioco del destino, anche lui si era ammalato, dandoci una giornata di convalescenza in contemporanea. Assurdo, no?  
  
Mi sono reso conto dopo poco, però, che la cosa sembrava tutto fuorché assurda. Michael stava sempre più spesso a casa, dicendo di star male, o di non aver lezione, parlava poco del suo fantastico college musicale che ho sempre immaginato alla Violetta (perdoname madre) e, quando cercavo di sapere come stava andando il suo apprendimento musicale, rideva, si grattava dietro l'orecchio e cambiava discorso.  
  
Solo un idiota come me ci avrebbe messo tanto a capire cosa stava succedendo. La cosa che mi rincuora è che alla fine lo avevo capito.  
  
Per le persone che ami…  
  
( _Sei così infantile! Sì, okay, ma resti infant_ ile.)  
  
Dicevo, per le persone che ami, mamma lo dice sempre, un po' di sacrifici si fanno. Magari si smette di bere latte, come ha fatto mamma per papà, o si guarda Star Wars, anche se lo si odia… come se fosse possibile che qualcuno odi Star Wars. Bitches, please. Ma ho pensato che un piccolo sacrificio lo avrei potuto fare anch'io. E, per chi si è sempre chiesto come fosse possibile che io fossi finito a fare il lavapiatti al Vagabondo, ora non vi pare perfettamente logico? Avevo bisogno di andare a prendere a calci in culo qualcuno.  
  
Lì ho incontrato diverse persone abbastanza interessanti. Tipo Marco. Adesso tutti impazziscono per Marco, quando l'ho conosciuto io era un ragazzetto che arrivava a Milano per la prima volta con i genitori, e per solo una visita alla prozia da parte di nonna che non si lavava i denti (parole sue, non mie) e al quale non ci si poteva avvicinare se non col suo consenso scritto e per un massimo di un minuto. Proprio per questo l'ho potuto conoscere.  
  
Era corso fuori dalla sala da pranzo del ristorante perché c'era troppa gente e sembrava quasi che lo stessero assillando con domande sul suo futuro e sul suo ex gruppo musicale e sotto il cielo fottutamente stellato di Milano, gli ho potuto offrire una sigaretta… certe cose non cambiano. Io, ad esempio, continuo a non sapere come far tranquillizzare la gente e ho usato lo stesso metodo che usavo per i ragazzini di primo al liceo. E devo dire di essere molto felice di averlo incontrato prima del suo grande successo. Non siamo diventati amicissimi, ma da parte mia c'è una stima enorme e spero che lui non mi reputi lo stronzo di turno.  
  
Quando ho detto a Mic di ricordare il nome di Marco, lui ha un po' storto le labbra e borbottato qualcosa che non ho capito in un inglese mischiato al libanese. Ma anche lui stravede per Marco, quindi…  
  
È stato anche questo il posto in cui ho incontrato Chiara, che non mi ha abbracciato fino a quando non le avevo detto per quale motivo lavoravo al Vagabondo. Chiara faceva la cassiera e teneva il conto del ristorante e di tutto quello che usciva ed entrava da lì. Una piccola contabile stravagante e con la mania di nascondere le giacche ai dipendenti. Le ho voluto bene da subito… grazie al cielo non le sono mai stato antipatico!  
  
E, altrettanto importante, ho conosciuto quell'insieme di gentilezza e adorabile disagio sociale che è Francesca. Ai tempi era alta fino alla mia spalle, e adesso andiamo in giro facendo i puffi e chiedendo a gente alta di prenderci roba da mobili alti. Quella ragazza è un piccolo amore e io sono la sua vecchia e orgogliosa zia che puzza di naftalina.  
  
“Perche ti sei trovato un lavoro? No volevi… pensare solo ala musica?”  
  
A volte mi chiedevo se Michael non fosse più stupido di me. “Sono due le cose, Mic” gli avevo risposto durante la video-chiamata. “La prima è che stavo pensando di farmi un bel tatuaggio qui.” E ho sbattuto la mano sul petto. “Perché fa figo e così quest'estate tutti staranno a guardare i miei pettorali…”  
  
“Tu no ai petorali. E ai la pancia.”  
  
“Non sono grasso. Smettila di dire in giro che sono grasso.” È colpa di Michael se quando mi tolgo la maglietta tiro in dentro la pancia. Lui e Giulia hanno rovinato la mia autostima. Stronzi. “La seconda cosa, comunque, è che ho un amico a Londra che ha bisogno di me.”  
  
“E chi sarebe?”  
  
“Prepara il tuo divano. Il viaggio non costa poi tanto e dopo il tatuaggio proprio qui me ne andrò in giro a petto nudo sotto la poggia di Londra.”  
  
“Tu vuole solo vedere London…”  
  
“Oh, yes, whatever good morning sun I want chicken for the kitchen.”  
  
“Cosa hai appena detto?”  
  
“L'elenco delle uniche parole che so in inglese." E di questo non abbiamo più parlato, perché certe cose poi diventano poco reali quando se ne parla tanto.  
  
Ma per me quello era realissimo. Ho avuto la benedizione di mamma, papà mi ha guardato di traverso, Ale ha alzato le spalle e fatto qualcosa con la chitarra che non ho capito molto bene e io ho comprato il biglietto e prenotato una stanza in hotel a Londra. Da dire che ormai avevamo iniziato a usare Skype, quando sono riuscito a racimolare abbastanza soldi. Ho avvisato Mic solo il giorno prima e lui ha sbattuto le palpebre e non sembrava crederci per davvero. Ha aperto la bocca. L'ha chiusa. Ha sorriso e poi si è ricordato qualcosa e ha smesso di sorridere.  
  
“Se il problema è il divano, non ti preoccupare. Ho prenotato in un hotel.”  
  
Mic ha riso, ma non era quello il problema. E che sia riuscito a nascondermi anche questo mi stupisce. E posso usare la distanza come scusa, ma, cazzo, come è stato possibile non accorgersene? Ma okay. Andiamo con calma. Siamo arrivati al punto in cui mi ritrovo sotto la pioggia di Londra, no?  
  
  
  
 


	3. Parte V-VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Fede va a Londra, torna e iniziano le carriere musicali di tutti. Perché la vita è meravigliosa… no?

_Parte V -Ah, questa botta, io sono Sherlock e tu John. E non me ne frega un cazzo che Cumberbatch è più alto di Freeman!_  
  
Londra è… grigia. Bella. Un po' funerea. E quanto ho maledetto la mia vecchia prof sorda per non avermi insegnato neanche una parola in inglese! Sembra che le parole inventate dall'italiano non piacciano tanto agli inglesi, che mi hanno guardato come se stessi maledicendoli in turco. Il che sarebbe stato figo, però. Tipo che adesso mi imparo il turco per poterlo fare… o mi darò ai videogiochi insieme ai chupacabras. Voglio ricordare che ho sempre il passaporto alla mano per scappare.  
  
Seguire le mappe della città per arrivare in albergo è stato traumatico. E seguire le indicazioni di Mic per arrivare a casa sua è stato frustrante. Ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta perché sono un fottuto genio e nessuno può dire il contrario a questo punto.  
  
Sono arrivato a casa sua bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, perché ovviamente io mica ci penso che a Londra dicono che piove sempre e quindi l'ombrello non me lo porto neanche fossi scemo. Singing in the rain, me ne andavo in giro con il mio zainetto cercando di leggere le vie e non ce l'ho nemmeno avuto il tempo di bussare alla porta, perché, per qualche strano miracolo o coincidenza, o perché stava dietro le tende a sbirciare chi arrivava, Mic ha aperto la porta mentre mi chiedevo se quella fosse la casa giusta, immaginandomi se gli inglesi fanno come gli americani nei cartoni americani e aizzano i cani contro gli intrusi. Singing in the rain, cazzo.  
  
Se devo dirla tutta, quel momento non è stato tanto visivo, quanto tattile. Mi ha buttato un asciugamano in testa e mi ha abbracciato, ignorando completamente il fatto che fossi tutto bagnato. E forse all'inizio ero un po' confuso, ma nella mia confusione non mi sono mai dimenticato di abbracciare indietro Michael.  
  
“Orso Abbraccia-tutti.”  
  
“Sei piu baso.”  
  
“Sei tu che sei diventato un cazzo di gigante. Ma non lo hai detto alle gambe che devono smetterla di crescere dopo i quindici anni?”  
  
E comunque non mi ha lasciato andare se non dopo un bel po' e solo perché un tuono ci ha fatto sobbalzare e ci ha convinto ad entrare in casa. Mic non ha smesso di parlare per cinque secondi. Parlava del fatto che la casa era piccola perché se n'era appena andato da casa dei genitori, che stava provando a far girare EP, cosa falsa, ho poi scoperto. Parlava di un cane dei vicini che era piccolo come un topo e che non faceva altro che abbaiare. Parlava del fatto che non ci credeva che avessi fatto una cosa così pazza come andare a Londra per davvero. E che gli ero mancato. A volte si fermava di parlare, magari a metà frase, mi guardava e diceva cose come: “Non ci credo.” O: “Mi sei mancato tanto.”  
  
E io ridevo e gli davo una pacca sulla spalla, che dovevo fare? Gli ho anche chiesto se, secondo lui, riuscivo a beccare i Coldplay in giro per la città, visto che Cattellan continuava a chiedermi il loro autografo, in caso. Mic ha riso e riso e riso. E forse io avevo quel sorriso da deficiente in faccia, come quello che vedo ultimamente nelle foto che nessuno dovrebbe veramente farmi.  
  
Poi, la frase. Quella che mi ha fatto aggrottare le sopracciglia e mi ha fatto capire quanto Mic mi parlasse di tutto, tranne che di quello che gli succedeva: “Avevamo preparato il divano se vuoi restare.”  
  
Ora, so benissimo che gli amanti della grammatica hanno aggrottato le sopracciglia per motivi completamente diversi. Ma, ve ne prego, rimanete concentrati. “Ho” ho detto. “Tu hai preparato il divano, no?”  
  
“No.” Poteva essere un no per qualsiasi motivo, sapete? In quel momento me li sono ripassati tutti nella mente ad una velocità allarmante. “Noi. Io e Andy.”  
  
“Andy?”  
  
“Il mio ragazo.”  
  
Chiedo la pausa adesso. Stop. Time out. Mettiamo le cose in chiaro. Io lo sapevo che Mic è gay. Sono quelle cose che si notano lontano un miglio, come il sole di giorno e l'odore di lasagna nel condominio. Quindi non ero esattamente sorpreso che avesse un ragazzo, quanto di: “Ecchecazzo, già ci convivi?” Perché, facciamo bene i conti, io Michael lo conoscevo dai miei sedici anni e mezzo, lo stronzo se n'è andato senza dire niente un anno dopo, e in quel momento di anni ne avevo diciannove-e-qualcosa-che-mi-rendeva-più-vecchio-di-solo-diciannove. In più, nella mia logica più che attendibile, questo Andy, Michael lo doveva aver incontrato qualche mese prima, se non mi aveva detto niente per Msn, se non lo aveva mai neanche menzionato, se in quei quattro anni di amicizia dalla sua bocca non è mai uscito un Andy. E invece…  
  
Mentre asciugavo i capelli della cresta e mi coprivo di asciugamani, riscaldandomi davanti ai riscaldamenti che gocciolavano poco prima, Michael mi ha raccontato tutta la storia che non mi ha mai raccontato. Le cose non dette, devo dire, iniziavano ad essere più di quelle che mi aveva detto. Andy che se andava in giro con la macchinetta fotografica e faceva riprese e lo aveva conosciuto prima dei suoi continui spostamenti. Andy che inventava storie e ci faceva mini-serie di tre minuti. Andy che sorride quando piove. Andy che lo aveva aspettato quando lui se n'era venuto in Italia e al quale era tornato.  
  
“Okay” è stato tutto quello che sono riuscito a dire in un primo momento. Poi mi sono ripreso. “E non mi hai detto niente? Mi sento ferito.” Poi un altro pugnetto sulla spalla. Mic avevo lo sguardo di quando sa che sono a disagio ma non vuole aumentare il disagio. Solo, non ho mai capito se lui ha mai capito perché mi sentivo a disagio. No, perché altrimenti può far parte del club So quello che non sai, di cui mia mamma è presidente.  
  
Ma questo non è stato niente, _niente_ , in confronto a quando ho incontrato Andy. Merda. Il mio geniale piano, dopo aver sentito tutta la storia era quella di scappare in albergo per rimettere in ordine le idee e tornare il giorno dopo a prendere in giro Mic, prenderlo a calci in culo, come mi ero già detto di fare e riportarlo nella giusta carreggiata. Invece no. A parte il fatto che devo aver fatto la figura del buzzurro scemo che non ci capiva una beata minchia di quello che cazzo diceva, e forse mai ritratto mi è stato più fedele. Continuo a dispiacermi di aver avuto la Sorda come insegnante. Ma comunque, quando è tornato a casa Andy, io ero ancora nel mio percorso di asciugamento, attaccato al riscaldamento a sentir parlare Michael. Quindi dopo quello che per me poteva pure essere aramaico antico, mi sono ritrovato nei vestiti di Andy, che, davvero, non per niente, ma mi stavano tre volte in lunghezza e allo stesso tempo mi strizzavano il culo. In tutto questo Mic rideva. Che bello.  
  
Andy non mi è sembrato antipatico. Mi è sembrato un po' distaccato, quello sì, ma quando ho imparato un po' d'inglese ho riconosciuto la gentilezza che dimostrava nei fatti. Con un tizio come lui… non erano pensieri consci, devo dire. Per me Michael era un amico, o meglio, uno dei migliori amici che avrei mai potuto anche solo desiderare. E ho motivato il mio sentirmi così a disagio con il fatto che non ero stato avvertito del possibile arrivo di un terzo, quando nella nostra amicizia siamo sempre stati io e Mic. Mai io Mic e qualcun altro. Solo io e lui. Ma se, ad un certo punto, fosse comparso un Andy selvatico… come competere? Ho la sindrome dell'abbandono? Di solito no. Poteva essere un indizio della mia _man crush_? Vi ho già detto che io non sono un filosofo e non mi metto a pensare dei miei sentimenti, di solito. Ma sì. La risposta è assolutamente sì.  
  
(* _arrossisce e abbassa la testa*_ )  
  
Cazzo.  
  
(* _si schiarisce la gola_ *)  
  
Quella notte mi hanno invitato a rimanere da loro, più per i pantaloni che per altro e mi sono dovuto infilare nel pigiama di Andy, che svolazzava di qua e di là. Mi sentivo abbastanza la fata turchina in rosso. Io ho accettato più perché non capivo quello che dicevano e, una cosa che mi ha insegnato Ale è che la risposta giusta in inglese è sempre yes.  
  
Mi sono ritrovato sdraiato sul cosiddetto divano della zia davanti ad una TV che non capivo e, probabilmente sarei riuscito a rimettere le idee in ordine anche lì, anche così, se solo fossi rimasto solo.  
  
Mic, però, aveva tanto insistito per vedere un film e Andy era di nuovo uscito per roba in inglese molto cazzuta che io continuavo a non aver capito e delle quali non è che me ne fregava tanto. Sono ancora dell'idea che sia stato Mic a chiedere di uscire ad Andy. È un po' una di quelle illusioni che ti lasciano dormire la notte e che ti ridanno un po' di speranza: mi sono detto che magari voleva passare un po' di tempo con me. Da soli. Che cosa stupida.  
  
“Perché non me ne hai parlato?” Io ero sdraiato sul divano, con un cuscino che mi faceva affondare nella morbidezza, e i ricci di Mic mi facevano il solletico, visto che se ne stava seduto sulla moquette, cercando di seguire quello che ho riconosciuto essere ( _500) giorni insieme_.  
  
“Lui no capisce.” I suoi occhi non si sono mai staccati dallo schermo. “Lui… crea cose complicate, but lui non piace cose complicate. E devo difendere il mio picolo mondo, a volte.” Si è morso le labbra e si è girato verso di me. “Perché il mio picolo mondo è complicato e non volio che lui…”  
  
“Ma perché non me lo hai detto? Non mi sarei certo arrabbiato. È una bella cosa, no? Come la storia del college. Perché non…?”  
  
“Tu fa parte del mio picolo mondo. E ti devo protegere.”  
  
E mi dispiace tanto. Mi dispiace tanto tanto tanto tanto. Scusa. Mi sono perso nella tua faccia da culo e ho avuto per la prima volta il pensiero che, se mi fossi innamorato di te, tutto sarebbe andato bene, che un modo per stare insieme si trovava, che era quello che volevo, che era insieme che saremmo stati bene, non solo io, anche te. Ma non ho detto niente, il pensiero è volato via, così pure la conversazione e così un'occasione. Scusa. Perché eri dannatamente serio, vero? Perché era una sottile… un sottile invito a…  
  
(* _sospira*)_  
  
“Stupido” ho detto e gli ho schioccato l'indice sulla fronte. Di quella notte non ricordo nient'altro, ma il giorno dopo ho potuto rimettermi le mie mutande. Alleluia.  
  
E per quanto tutte queste nuove emozioni avessero potuto scuotermi un po', ricordavo perfettamente per quale motivo ero volato via dalla mamma.  
  
Michael sembrava essersi addormentato con me, per quanto entrambi amiamo Zooey Deschanel e la mattina, quando Andy è ricomparso in cucina, per poi ricomparire e scomparire in salotto, mi ha salutato con la mano, solo per poi farmi segno di non svegliare Mic e andarsene di nuovo, ho avuto il tempo di progettare un piano malefico. Che poi come piano malefico faceva cagare, eh, ma va bene, in quel momento, mi sono solo concentrato sul fatto di essere coperto dal freddo e i ricci di Mic poco lontano dalla mia faccia -che poi chi si addormenterebbe seduto? Coglione.  
  
Ho fatto tante domande. Ho chiesto dei suoi fratelli, di sua madre, di suo padre. Ho chiesto come aveva trovato casa. Poi ho chiesto del pianoforte in casa sua. Non lo avevo visto il pianoforte, se devo essere sincero, ma non sono mai riuscito ad immaginare la casa di Mic senza uno. E ci ho preso. Non era di quelli a coda che mi sarei aspettato, ma lui sembrava tanto entusiasta, raccontandomi che i precedenti proprietari lo volevano buttare che lui era riuscito a salvarlo, visto che l'unico difetto che aveva quel bellissimo strumento era solo quello di non essere accordato. Gli ho chiesto di suonare e lui ha esitato. Non l'ho mai visto esitare quando si trattava di musica prima di allora.  
  
“Da quanto non tocchi questo piano?” Devo dire di aver esitato, di aver aspettato un po', prima di alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, mentre continuavo a premere un tasto che mi sembrava essere preso a caso dai suoi fratelli. “Hai mai toccato questo piano?” Premevo il Si. Non sono mai stato un tipo da pianoforte, non ho mai imparato, perché ho un po' paura delle cose complicate, e di sembrare stupido facendo cose complicate. Ma ricorderò per tutta la mia vita le lezioni alle medie della mia professoressa di musica e so riconoscere le note di base su una tastiera. Per questo posso dire che continuavo a rispondere con la nota Si. Perché la domanda era: “Hai mai suonato questo piano?” E la risposta che volevo sentire era Si Si Si Si. Le persone non le so ancora consolare.  
  
“No…”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
Se ripenso a quel momento, ricordo il vuoto nel volto di Mic, e poi la vergogna. E mi sono dato la colpa di quella stupida espressione, perché poco prima stava bene, parlando di tutte quelle cose che non erano importanti e che facevano sembrare che stesse bene. Si è seduto accanto a me, davanti al pianoforte ed eravamo così vicini da poterlo scaccolare. Ma spalla contro braccio ha girato la testa verso il piano e ha abbassato lo sguardo verso dei fogli, che puzzavano di polvere e caffè. Le ha indicate e ha iniziato a parlare quella simpaticissima lingua che parla soltanto lui quando ci sono troppe cose nella sua testa. Inglese, italiano, libanese, probabilmente un po' di francese. E continuava a non volersi girare verso di me.  
  
Parlava di un tipo di dislessia di cui non avevo mai sentito parlare, che rendeva le note su uno spartito geroglifici antichi ed incomprensibili e che si sentiva stupido tutte le volte in quel college, perché sbagliava le note, perché non le capiva proprio le note. L'aveva abbandonata nello stesso modo in cui ci era entrato: silenziosamente. In quel momento ho scoperto il perché di tante giornate senza lezione, da parte mia. Ha chiesto come avrebbe un giorno potuto. Proprio così, come se il suo amore per la musica fosse qualcosa di indegno. Come avrebbe mai potuto? Come si sarebbe potuto avvicinare ad un'orchestra, senza capire quello che suonavano? Come avrebbe potuto cantare senza riuscire a capire quello che doveva suonare? Come avrebbe fatto a comunicare quello che lui voleva dire senza poter comporre? Sarebbe mai riuscito a comporre?  
  
“Ma si può sapere che cazzo stai dicendo?” In mia discolpa ricordo quanto sopra: questo tizio è abituato ad essere quello duro e col cuore di pietra che non ci capisce un emerito cazzo di sentimenti. Il mio tatto è uguale a zero. E Mic si è girato verso di me in un lampo con uno sguardo che mi avrebbe potuto anche uccidere. Divertente sapere che proprio in quel momento cruciale stavo pensando al fatto che, se avessi alzato le mani cinque secondi prima, sarei riuscito ad infilargli un dito nel naso e scoppiare a ridere. “Ti ho visto io, porca puttana, davanti a un gruppo di persone suonare il pianoforte. Ti ho sentito cantare e in un modo o nell'altro ci sarai entrato in quel college, no?” Stavo risistemando le idee. Anche perché era mio compito da suo amico cercare di non farlo diventare uno stronzo cinico senza sogni, o uno stronzo cinico pieno di sé. “La musica è quello che vuoi comunicare, no? Tu hai tanto da comunicare e sai come farlo. E questo nessuno te lo può insegnare. Perdere te come artista sarebbe perdere qualcosa d'importante. E tante ragazzine strillanti senza un idolo, pensa a loro, poverine. Si dovranno gettare sul primo belloccio che passa, perché nessuno ha insegnato loro la differenza tra musica e belloccità e…”  
  
“Esiste la parola belocità?”  
  
Bello sapere che di tutto un discorso lui si è andato a fissare proprio sulla parola inventata. Neanche ridicendola bene, poi. Io boh. “Ma almeno ti ho convinto?” Che poi è la cosa più importante di tutte.  
  
“Ci penserò…”  
  
“No, non ci si pensa. Ora vado a mettere la tua pizza congelata nel forno e tu mi suoni quello che ti viene in mente per ringraziamento. E sai perché? Perché la qui presente zia Federico altrimenti inizierà a fare commenti imbarazzanti sul tuo ragazzo.” Mi sono alzato in piedi, stiracchiandomi un po' e chiedendomi se effettivamente ce l'avevano questa pizza nel frigo, anche se una pizza deve essere fatta bene e non surgelata, altrimenti che schifo, dai. Ma mi sono sentito tirare dal basso e mi sono ritrovato di nuovo seduto e il dito sul Si, mentre Mic mi diceva di rimanere fermo e di premere solo quando lo diceva lui.  
  
È stato divertente solo perché la prima canzone suonata da quel pianoforte, con un direttore d'orchestra che mi dava pizzicotti se mi dimenticavo di suonare i Si, è stata la Cucaracha, con tanto di voce stonata a fare quello che avrebbero dovuto fare le trombe. Non tutto questo grande spessore, è vero, ma la cosa più importante è che ha suonato. Che ha riso e siamo tornati a quel punto in cui tutto sembrava andare bene, perché eravamo di nuovo noi due e basta.  
  
E forse non è stato proprio questo quello che ha fatto in modo che Mic non abbandonasse la musica, ma almeno sono stato accanto a lui, quando ha avuto bisogno. Ho fatto capire che io sarei sempre stato lì per lui e anche questo è importante, o no?  
  
Ero comunque a Londra e quindi Londra me la dovevo vedere per quella settimana in cui sarei potuto stare lì. Cioè. Io sono un ignorantone che era felice anche soltanto godendomi la presenza di Michael che è riuscito a bruciare una pizza congelata ficcandola in un forno a microonde, ma per mia grande fortuna lo stesso Mic mi ha portato a conoscere la città. Ho fatto le cose che fanno i turisti, mangiato quello che mangiano i turisti, scattato foto con le guardie che non si possono muovere, mi sono perso nella metro e allora Mic mi ha detto che doveva prendermi per la mano come i bambini, perché poi chi la sentiva mia madre se mi perdeva?  
  
Quindi l'ho seguito per locali, mi è venuta un'intossicazione alimentare e ho vomitato in un angoletto della strada e siamo corsi via come se avessi appena fatto un graffito su Buckingam Palace. Abbiamo mangiato in un parco di cui adesso non ricordo il nome e abbiamo parlato tantissimo.  
  
Non ricordo bene quello di cui abbiamo parlato, ma ricordo bene che non avevo lasciato andare la sua mano neanche quando eravamo fermi, in luoghi in cui non mi sarei mai potuto perdere. Ricordo perfettamente quel dettaglio e il calore della sua mano.  
  
All'aeroporto, quando ho dovuto staccare la mia mano dalla sua, mi sono sentito quasi male. Mic aveva la faccia di quando vuole dire qualcosa di importante, ma poi ha sorriso e scosso la testa, come per cancellare tutti i pensieri che aveva in testa.  
  
“Ti devo un ballo” ho detto, per riempire il vuoto e lui ha sorriso, perché voleva veramente portarmi da qualche parte a ballare per conoscere la vita notturna londinese, ma il tempo è corso così velocemente che ha scelto d portarmi a prendere una cioccolata calda, piuttosto. Non ho mai capito la scelta, ma lui sembrava abbastanza soddisfatto con la sua tazza calda e alcune persone che qualche occhiata ce la lanciavano. Non mi sono mai chiesto il perché.  
  
L'ho abbracciato con tutta la forza che avevo e poi sono tornato a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Parte VI - L'era dei soldi e delle magliette di merda si avvicina_  
  
Mi sto abbastanza preoccupando perché Ale non ha detto cazzate per una parte intera in cui ho parlato e vuol dire che mi sto sputtanando abbastanza bene. Lo posso dire perché mi ha ascoltato così bene e silenziosamente soltanto quando gli ho detto che quando dicevo _no homo_ magari intendevo un po' _homo_. Neanche troppo poco. Ma solo per Mic, dai.  
  
( _Se fossi stato più carino e meno coglione, forse…_ * _ride*)_  
  
Il viaggio a Londra è durato una sola settimana ed è stato un po' come quando leggi un bel libro, che ti rapisce e ti porta in un mondo suo e poi lo devi lasciare a metà. Non riuscivo a tornare nella realtà è, se mia mamma non mi avesse dato scappellotti tutte le sere non sarei mai tornato veramente riprendere la routine mi ha distratto da quello che avrei potuto capire da quel viaggio e Ale è stato un alleato fedele.  
  
Questo è un passaggio che mi sfugge un po' e devo dire che un minuto prima ero in un vicolo a fare lo scemo con Ale e cinque minuti dopo ero in un condominio che mi sembrava tutto tranne quello che era, cioè una casa discografica. Divertente. È iniziata così la mia carriera professionista da rapper, un anno dopo Londra.  
  
Davanti a me un tizio con le sopracciglia enormi e un parrucchino che beveva aranciata e si leccava letteralmente i baffi. E ci guardava nello stesso modo in cui noi guardavamo lui. Come se fossimo idioti.  
  
“Perché mi fissa?” ho chiesto ad Ale, che se ne stava lì, tranquillo che probabilmente stava pensando di tagliarsi i rasta e si suonava il naso come se fosse a casa sua. “Cazzo, mi sta fissando.”  
  
Ale ha solo alzato le spalle ed è uscito dalla stanza, perché è così che si comporta un vero amico: nel dubbio se ne va. E anche perché Elio, il direttore della casa discografica molto molto ma molto indipendente, è un tipo. E questo l'ho capito dalle sopracciglia, okay, ma soprattutto dalle prime parole che mi ha detto: “Un giorno creerò una raccolta dei miei più grandi successi e la chiamerò Caccolatini.” Che poi lo abbia fatto davvero penso dica tanto del carattere del direttore della mia casa discografica, nel bene e nel male.  
  
Sembra che Elio, che usa il suo parrucchino come un cappello, togliendoselo in continuazione e che a volte si comporta esattamente come mio nonno davanti al Mac, fosse stato uno di quei poveri stronzi a cui ho rifilato il mio EP, senza neanche sapere cosa stessi facendo. Sembra anche che fosse stato uno di quelli che avevano deciso di pagarmi con un abbraccio e una goleador, visto che ai tempi era possibile grazie allo stronzo di Ale che continuava a rompere le palle per la strada. Ma la fortuna vuole che questo EP sia piaciuto a Elio, un po' come quello degli Articolo 31 che erano stati contattati mentre io giravo per Londra. Secondo Alessandro sono stato contattato anch'io ma ero uno di quei comuni mortali che avevano scelto di non prendersi né lo smartphone né whatsapp, perché mi sembrava una spesa inutile e non avevo una tariffa extra-nazionale. Essere poveri fa abbastanza schifo. Ciò non toglie che Ale avesse garantito per me, dicendo che tanto eravamo tutti e due abbastanza disperati da accettare un contratto con chiunque, anche con un pazzo.  
  
Elio può sembrare pazzo e tutto, ma, porca puttana, se devo chiedere qualcosa sulla musica, o decidere di che morte morire nel panorama musicale italiano, sceglierei lui mille volte e sempre. Perché è uno che non fa censura. E poi ho sentito una… delle mie lontane cugine… da parte di mio padre… piagnucolare perché la Modest non lascia che Harry Styles dica a tutti di essere gay. Ora. Non so se questo Harry Styles sia effettivamente gay, ma tipo Elio sarebbe così felice di poter creare inciuci e di far fantasticare le fan che spingerebbe questo ragazzino a fare dichiarazioni d'amore su un canale YouTube. Ogni riferimento a fatti realmente accaduti è pura coincidenza, vorrei puntualizzare…  
  
Dopo averne parlato con mia mamma, chiesto conferma a mio papà e fatto una video-conferenza con Mic, che stava mangiando un biscotto che sembrava proprio disgustoso e che mi ha ricordato il mio mal di pancia post-Londra, ho accettato di lavorare con Elio e di affidarmi alle sue amorevoli cure. Il che voleva dire che il mio anno seguente è stato l'anno più duro e faticoso che io riesca a ricordare.  
  
Tra Elio che mi minacciava di frustare me e il pony di peluche rosa che mi ha regalato il giorno in cui ho firmato il contratto con la Abramo, Ale che si lamentava dei metodi poco ortodossi e l'emozione, perché, cazzo, stavo lavorando sul mio primo disco, cazzo, stavo per essere ascoltato dall'intera Italia, cazzo, ce la stavo facendo, tornavo a casa, mi buttavo a letto e morivo. Cadevo proprio in coma, ma ero proprio felice.  
  
Non pensavo che per preparare un disco uno si stancasse così tanto, devo ammetterlo, ma è anche vero che ti diverti tantissimo, che le persone che trovi non sono tutti degli stronzi assurdi e che, anche se è vero che pure Stronzo Innominato ha trovato qualcuno che lo pubblicasse, non tutti i colleghi cantanti e rapper sono degli stronzi. E che poi ci fossero soltanto o cantanti in giro per una casa discografica!  
  
Ci sono gli autori, che se ne vanno in giro con pianole portatili, un po' come gli artisti di strada, si fermano davanti a qualcuno preso completamente a caso e iniziano a suonare la canzone che hanno in testa, e poi gli chiedono se fa cagare. Le risposte esatte alla Abramo sono un È fantastica! dopo ben nove Fa cagare. E se non lo fai Elio lo verrà a sapere e ti rinchiuderà nella cantina. A me lo ha fatto.  
  
I musicisti sono facili da scambiare con gli autori, ma loro sono più tranquilli e mangiano più bacon. Non chiedetemi perché.  
  
Quando raccontavo queste cose a Mic, lui scuoteva la testa e diceva che dovevo prendere più sul serio la mia casa discografica, perché sembra che un gruppo di ragazzi della Abramo avessero abbastanza notorietà a Londra. Anche se io dei Moderni non avevo sentito neanche una canzone e vabbe.  
  
E a volte mi chiedevo perché i truccatori ci tenessero così tanto a farmi sembrare bello quando dovevo soltanto entrare ad incidere una traccia. Elio se ne andava in giro con un bel niente in faccia se non le sue enormi sopracciglia e dei vestiti alla cazzo di cane, perché io non potevo fare come lui? Eh, no.  
  
Fonte di diverse cose positive e negative è stato il mio dover forzatamente avere una stylist, perché secondo Elio le mie magliette trasudavano stupidità da ogni poro e non se lo poteva permettere.  
  
Solo più tardi grazie al piccolo Lorenzo e qualche battuta infelice di quella che si è auto-nominata la Baell Squad, quei piccoli coglioni, sono venuto a sapere che a Elio piace fare Cupido e che gli sembravo veramente tanto solo ai tempi, col mio amico di telefono e il migliore amico coglione. Quando tutto è successo, però, non avevo pensato che l'arrivo di Giulia nella mia vita fosse voluta da Elio.  
  
E Giulia la mia vita l'ha cambiata quanto la Abramo, devo dire.  
  
Mi piacerebbe poterla descrivere con altre parole, perché penso di averle spezzato leggermente il cuore, ma non posso non dire che per me lei è l'amica che non ho mai avuto nella mia vita. È arrivata nel mio camerino, che poi non era un camerino, ma un angolo vicino al bagno, con decine di magliette e due pantaloni .  
  
Sarà che a me piacciono solo le persone strane, perché anche Giulia è quel tipo di ragazza che si mette i pigiami che la fanno sembrare un maiale. Perché sono costumi da maiale. Ed è bastato un sorriso, due risate da maschio, il permesso di mettermi magliette di merda con scritte da coglione o fantasie da coglione, e forse anche due torte, per far scattare il bacio.  
  
Il piano di Elio, devo dire, è andato anche troppo bene.  
  
Forse sarei impazzito senza Giulia durante le sessioni di foto, o nei momenti di pausa senza Ale e la sua band. Lei era quel qualcosa a cui tornare che mi era venuto a mancare. La notte mi piaceva andare da lei e raccontarle le cose che mi capitavano e mi piaceva sentirla ridere e sentire qualcosa di solido accanto a me in un letto.  
  
Non ho mai smesso di sentire Mic. Mai. Nel perverso modo di vedere il mondo di Elio e di Ale, Giulia sarebbe dovuta essere una specie di rimpiazzo, quello che non sono riuscito ad avere con Mic. Non è per niente vero: Giulia è sempre stata solo Giulia, per me. Non l'ho mai messa in relazione con qualcun altro e su questo posso essere completamente sincero. Amata? L'ho mai amata? Non lo so… probabilmente no. E mi dispiace, perché prima che uscisse il mio disco le ho chiesto di convivere, perché lei ha accettato, perché quei momenti non erano bugie. Ma con i sentimenti non sono mai stato bravo e quando la volevo consolare ho continuato ad offrirle sigarette e per lei non sono mai volato a Londra. Nemmeno a Roma. Scusa.  
  
Il mio disco è stato il progetto che mi ha portato a più conflitti emotivi, penso. Ma sono stato felice quando Mic mi ha detto che avevano accettato il suo EP in una casa discografica, dopo che gli avevano chiuso tante porte in faccia. Non era una cosa sicura e non ne aveva parlato con nessuno per scaramanzia, ma sperava in bene e mi aveva chiesto di chiedere a mia nonna di fare un rosario per lui, così, per renderla felice, visto che glielo aveva promesso durante un Ferragosto al mare, mentre la Madonnina passava su una barca. Ovviamente l'ho detto a mia nonna, che ha riunito le vecchie del quartiere e le ho viste per un'intera settimana, quando andavo a prendere il treno, con un velo in testa e il Prega per Michele sulle labbra. Una cosa abbastanza carina, immagino, e secondo mia nonna ha determinato il successo di Mic in campo musicale. Perché ti pare che non è stato finalmente preso da una casa discografica? Ti pare che non sia piaciuto? A tutti piace Mic.  
  
È successo quando io e Giulia avevamo trovato un appartamento non proprio al centro di Milano, ma vicino alla Abramo. Io ero abbastanza impegnato e lui ha iniziato ad essere impegnato forse il doppio. Parlavamo ore, prima di quel momento. Poi abbiamo iniziato a parlare per minuti. Poi ci siamo fatti whatsapp tutti e due e ci mandavamo messaggi vocali quando ce lo ricordavamo. Magari non erano quelle lunghe chiacchierate che avevamo prima, ma comunque era qualcosa. Un messaggio di buongiorno alle cinque del mattino. Uno di buonanotte a mezzanotte. Una foto divertente ogni tanto. Era come averlo accanto e non averlo per niente.  
  
Giulia scherzava, dicendo di essere gelosa. Ho finalmente preso il mio cane di nome Chewbecca che assomiglia a Chewbecca. Gli autori continuavano a venire da me e suonare canzoni con un uculele. Mi usciva un brufolo nuovo ogni giorno e quindi facevo impazzire i truccatori, detti make-up artist -nome fighissimo in inglese. E stava per uscire questo benedetto album.  
  
Non so se ero più emozionato di questo, o del fatto che Mic mi avesse promesso che sarebbe venuto a Milano, per stappare una bottiglia di champagne e festeggiare le vittorie di un anno intero il giorno del suo compleanno, che sarebbe stato esattamente due settimane dopo il lancio del mio primo singolo -disciplina olimpica che prevede la copertura della ciccia e un sacco di Photoshop.  
  
Forse la cosa si è un po' rovinata quando Giulia ha insistito per venire a prendere Michael all'aeroporto. Sicuramente tutto mi è sembrato meno brillante quando, accanto a Mic, con la mano solidamente agganciata alla sua, c'era Andy, che si guardava in giro e sorrideva.  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	4. Parte VII-VIII-IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui ci si bacia, si balla, ci si fanno domande esistenziali e si entra nella disperazione. 
> 
> E si risponde alla prima domanda… cazzo. Rispondi anche tu.

_Parte VII - Mamma decide di mettere bocca, diventare qualcosa tipo l'Oracolo di Matrix e svelarmi la Verità_  
  
A luglio faceva un caldo cane e si sudava anche soltanto guardando la maglietta, ma, cazzo, Andy non si staccava dal braccio di Mic neanche a pagarlo e non l'ho potuto neanche riabbracciare. Non sapevo di poter dare pacche sulle spalle a Mic prima di quella volta.  
  
( _No, non ero solo geloso. Quel tizio era oggettivamente appiccicato con la colla, Ale. E, cazzo, lo hai visto pure tu!)_  
  
Ed è stato così per tutto il tempo, mentre Giulia saltellava e diceva qualcosa come che era tanto felice di conoscerli e che era curiosa di incontrare il famoso Michael che le sembrava essere una specie del ragazzo del suo ragazzo. Appena aveva finito la frase ed era scoppiata a ridere, ho ricevuto uno sguardo omicida da parte di Andy, che è scomparso in pochissimo tempo, devo dire, e per un attimo mi sono chiesto se effettivamente non me lo fossi sognato. “Ho preparato la stanza degli ospiti se…” Giulia andava avanti senza nessuna esitazione, come era comunque da lei mentre faceva domande su domande. Sembrava tranquilla, a suo agio. Forse ero io che leggevo male la situazione, allora. Doveva essere così. Ma un braccio di Mic continuava a rimanere intrappolato in una morsa e la cosa mi sembrava strana. Non mi sembrava naturale.  
  
Hanno accettato di rimanere da noi perché Giulia ha una buona parlantina, Andy voleva conoscere i nostri cani, e Mic è uno a cui pesa il culo.  
  
Mai come in quel momento l'ho sentito così lontano. Era come se non ci fosse, o peggio, che davanti a me si trovasse un completo sconosciuto che faceva domande da sconosciuto. Come stai? Tua mamma? Risata falsa. Ringrazia tua nonna. Sei ingrassato -ah, ma questo perché è uno stronzo come la maggior parte del mondo.  
  
Volevo veramente chiedergli se tutto andava bene, perché, 'fanculo, era venuto a Milano per aprire lo champagne, per festeggiare i nostri contratti e il suo compleanno e lui a malapena mi aveva sorriso. Sentivo che c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma ho lasciato correre, perché era tardi, perché Giulia continuava a parlare e il giorno dopo sarei dovuto andare da mamma a prendere i miei panni puliti -che aveva lavato solo perché pensava fossero di mio padre. Scusa madre per averti imbrogliata, a proposito.  
  
Alla fine, comunque, da mamma il giorno dopo non ci sono andato perché Giulia, che è la persona che mi ricorda i doveri sociali e come ci si dovrebbe comportare con le altre persone, ha reputato il mio volermene andare di casa con due ospiti alquanto rude. Poi mi ha chiesto se volevo che dividesse per un po' Andy da Mic, giusto per poter passare una sola giornata insieme senza un terzo. Quella ragazza è sempre stata troppo gentile con me. Mi ha detto che anche lei odia quando il ragazzo della sua migliore amica fa l'appoccicoso e rompe durante la serata tra ragazze. E comunque aveva bisogno di un aiuto in una cosa molto da stilista e di cui non m'importa né m'importava fino a che mi lasciava mettere la maglietta _Io non sono tuo padre._  
  
Le donne devono avere la soluzione a tutti i problemi del mondo in fondo alle tasche, o alla borsa, perché non saprei dire come abbia fatto a convincere Andy a staccarsi dal braccio di Mic e mettersi la sua sciarpa per uscire per le luminose strade della città di nebbia (d'estate, devo puntualizzare). Ma le sarò eternamente grato.  
  
“Devi metere per forza il tuo disco e farlo suonare, now” aveva esordito Mic appena erano usciti e io che me ne stavo andando in giro col piangiama da panzone. “No puoi no meterlo!”  
  
L'ho osservato per qualche secondo, mentre lui sorrideva come se fosse appena arrivato e non ci fossero stati quegli strani giorni in cui aveva una protuberanza attaccata al braccio. “Cos'è successo?” gli ho chiesto, indicando poi un pentolino piena d'acqua. Gli ho offerto un tè perché è stato così tanto tempo in Inghilterra e quindi un po' di manie inglesi doveva averle prese e ho sentito dire che gli inglesi non riescono a dire no ad un tè.  
  
“Tropo sobreo per parlare.” Ha fatto qualcosa di strano con la mano e scosso la testa perché sì. E il suo sorriso è diventato un po' più piccolo e un po' più triste. A questo non ho risposto, perché il tè non era pronto e quindi non sapevo cosa dire. “No abastanza per no sentire la tua canzone!” Ha esitato poi, perché ha esitato, prima di dire: “Famelo vedere!”  
  
“Fuori contesto questa frase…” Ho spento il fornello e preparato due tazze. “Per adesso sai che non posso uscire di casa perché secondo Elio andrei in giro a fare l'idiota e fare cattiva pubblicità? Nel senso… tra poco gireremo il video della canzone e ha paura che faccia a botte con Pelato e mi presenti con un occhio nero durante le riprese…” Se ve lo state chiedendo, di nuovo, Ale mi sta facendo segni con le mani per non farmi dire il nome del secondo stronzo che sto nominando. E vabbe, ma così uno non può neanche vivere. Fortuna che esiste Twitter. “Non che io lo abbia mai fatto…”  
  
Mic ha scosso la testa e alzato gli occhi al cielo, perché tanto io non capisco perché cerco ancora di dirgli bugie, se tanto lui le cose le capisce e basta.  
  
“Il singolo…”  
  
E non so come sia finita com'è finita.  
  
Ho messo il disco nella radio e Mic ha commentato dicendo qualcosa tipo che come primo singolo era veramente buono, ma che non riusciva a capire molto bene le parole e avrebbe voluto leggerle. Io ho ovviamente detto che andava bene e la canzone era finita.  
  
La mia radio ha una strana abitudine, perché se le cose non sono rotte o strane, esattamente come le persone, a me non piacciono, e quindi, appena finiscono le canzoni di un CD, cambia modalità: ad esempio da CD va a cassetta, o ad AUX, o inizia a cercare una stazione radio. Sembra indemoniato. E in un primo momento, il volume era talmente basso che nemmeno ce n'eravano resi conto, lo avevamo semplicemente lasciato fare.  
  
Stavamo lì, con la tazza di tè che si stava raffreddando e io che spiegavo non so che frase a Mic e lui era stato zitto per qualche secondo e ad un certo punto, così, senza motivo secondo me, ha alzato gli occhi e detto: “Andy mi a tradito.” Ha bevuto come se il tè fosse un whisky doppio e dev'essersi pure bruciato la lingua per aver fatto una cosa del genere. Ha alzato le spalle come se avesse appena commentato il tempo, o avesse fatto un complimento a Chewbecca, che se la dormiva beato sul divano.  
  
“Che stronzo” ho commentato io in automatico, per poi nascondermi dietro la tazza. Cazzo. Che si deve dire quando uno è cornuto? Certamente non: sei un cornuto, amico. “Come ha…”  
  
“E inciampato su uno altro e se lo è portato a dormire.” Mi ha tolto la tazza dalle mani e si è bevuto pure il mio tè come se fosse whisky. “Non li piaciono le cose complicate.”  
  
E poi gli sta appiccicato come… come una gomma sotto la scarpa, cazzo. Ora questa cosa mi dava più fastidio di quello che mi dava prima, anche perché era un comportamento da ipocrita e… che cazzo, aveva trovato uno per strada e se l'era portato a letto? Questa cosa non è esattamente normale. Cioè. Che palle.  
  
La radio è andata a finire in un canale FM molto a caso che suonava soltanto vecchi successi Anni-Molto-Vecchi. Devo dire che è stata una manna dal cielo, perché Mic ha messo giù la tazza e non sembrava voler parlare di più di quello che mi aveva detto, e, anche se avesse voluto, io non sapevo che dirgli. A parte, beh, sei proprio un cornuto amico, ma questa è colpa di Ale, che mi ha portato a pensare che questo sia il modo giusto di non mettere il dito nella piaga. A proposito, grazie.  
  
Ora, non so perché nella mia radio suonasse _Jailhouse Rock_ e la cosa non è che mi sia interessata tanto visto che mi ha salvato il culo in una situazione di merda. E mi chiederete come. E io vi dico come. Ho fatto come si fa nei film, perché, oltre ad Ale , chi mi ha insegnato come tirare su il morale è stato Harry Potter ed ero fresco degli ultimi film.  
  
“Ti devo un ballo” gli ho ricordato, tirandolo in piedi e muovendo le mani e le braccia avanti e indietro, facendoglielo fare pure a lui. Mic ha riso, con la lingua bruciata e tutto, e ha preso la cosa anche troppo seriamente.  
  
Fortuna vuole che io non abbia bevuto nessun tè, perché tra giravolte, cambi di posizione e Mic che se la rideva in quei due minuti avrei potuto vomitare anche quello. E noi sappiamo quanto il mio stomaco sia delicato. È una cosa un po' imbarazzante da raccontare, perché io sono un disastro di coordinazione e pure Mic non è che scherzi. Ci siamo dati a vicenda almeno cinque calci e tre botte in testa, per poi piegarci in due, un po' per il dolore, un po' per le risate. Mi è rimasto il ricordo anche delle braccia tirate come se fossero gomma. È un ricordo bello però, quasi quanto il dopo-orale di Mic.  
  
( _Ohmmiodio, sei un cazzo di… Il suo esame di Maturità, Ale. Porca puttana, stai sempre a cercare il lato più sporco di tutto!)_  
  
Finchè non ci siamo fermati e ancora non capivamo in che tipo di universo stavamo. Perché eravamo noi due e nessun problema al di fuori di noi. Certamente io e Mic non siamo mai stati un problema, quando eravamo insieme. Quando siamo insieme.  
  
E forse c'è stato anche uno di quei momenti in cui ho pensato e non me ne sono reso conto. O forse non ho pensato e tutto è andato come voleva la natura. Ma che cazzo ne so. Il cervello non funziona bene col caldo. E magari non sono stato nemmeno io a iniziare.  
  
Diciamo che ci siamo baciati in contemporanea, perché io non ricordo molto bene l'inizio. Ma quando mi ci sono trovato in mezzo ho sentito come non dovessi neanche chiedermi niente. Ma proprio niente. Rispondevo, cercavo, approfondivo come se non stessi aspettando altro. E la risposta era ugualmente intensa, forse più forte, forse più…  
  
( _Perché mi guardi così? Smettila di guardarmi. Smettila. Ale, sono serio non… a chi stai mandando un messaggio?)_  
  
Non ci saremmo fermati. Io lo so. Saremmo andati oltre senza averne mai parlato prima, senza neanche chiederci niente, sul tappeto davanti alla TV, con la mia radio che, nel frattempo, aveva pure cambiato stazione radiofonica. Questo se quell'altro aggeggio indemoniato che ho non avesse iniziato a suonare con una nota vocale di Emiliano (“ _Che cazzo non rispondi mai brutta merda. Rispondi rispondi rispondi. Solo perché hai un contratto ora fai lo stronzo, eh? Bene. Io allora vado da Pelato e gli dico di prendermi sotto la sua ala protettrice. Rispondi rispondi rispondi rispondi_.” E altra roba così. Non so esattamente perché ce l'ho ancora come suoneria, boh, magari perché sono un coglione nostalgico e Emi mi ricorda le battle che finivano con il naso rotto e un occhio nero. Bei tempi.)  
  
È stato come un bruschissimo ritorno alla realtà. Avevo le mani sui due lati del volto di Mic e neanche me n'ero accorto e siamo entrambi trasaliti, tirandoci leggermente indietro. Ma non ci siamo girati subito uno da una parte e l'altro dall'altra. Ci siamo guardati, lo giuro, per qualche secondo e, non sono un tipo a cui piace parlare di sentimenti, ma speravo veramente tanto di poter parlare almeno di quello. Del bacio, sai. Poteva essere un momento di debolezza di Mic, perché aveva appena saputo che era un cornuto e il suo ragazzo non gli si staccava più neanche fosse scemo, ma io non avevo scuse e volevo solo _sapere_. Sono innamorato di quest'uomo? Per lui sono solo una ripicca? A quale domanda vorreste per prima la risposta? Io alla seconda, così poi non mi devo fare la prima domanda.  
  
Ma ho interrotto il contatto visivo per rispondere al telefono e ricevere un: “Disgraziato!” da parte di mia mamma, che gridava e diceva qualcosa sui panni sporchi e sul fatto che l'andavo a trovare soltanto per farle fare qualcosa da cameriera e non perché mi mancava. Ho riso e ho peggiorato la situazione. Mamma mi ha ricordato che è mia madre, la mia manager e la donna che mi ha cambiato i pannolini. Ho chiesto scusa e ho sentito un discorso lungo non so quanto sulla gratitudine e l'essere un bravo figlio. Evviva!  
  
Quando mi sono girato verso Mic, mamma non aveva ancora finito di parlare e lui faceva finta di niente, come se la radio non stesse suonando, come se non avesse mai suonato, come se non ci fossimo mai baciati. Che vita di merda.  
  
La telefonata è finita con un: “E porta anche quel culo secco di Michel a casa nostra prima che se ne vada senza salutare!” O qualcosa del genere, comunque.  
  
“Cosa dice Tatiana?” Michael stava lì a lavare le tazze. Un perfetto casalingo, immagino, ma Giulia ci teneva a quelle tazze in particolare e non potevo lasciare che le rompesse. Perché sarebbe andata a finire così se lo avessi lasciato fare. Lo conosco abbastanza.  
  
Ho preso le tazze e le ho lasciate accanto al lavandino, guardando il cellulare. “Non ne se sono sicuro” detto. “Ma credo che siamo stati tutti invitati a casa sua.”  
  
L'ho visto subito sulla sua faccia. A Andy tutto quello non sarebbe piaciuto. Ah, beh. Povero stronzo.  
  
Il resto della giornata è stata così tranquilla da non avere nulla da raccontare. Perché il coglione ha fatto veramente come se non fosse mai successo niente e non sembrava provare nulla. Niente, davvero. Rammarico? Vergogna? Felicità? Niente. Abbiamo parlato del vecchio di via Matteotti che alla fine è morto e ci sono rimasto abbastanza male quando l'ho saputo e che nonna mi ha detto qualcosa tipo che se non fossimo andati al suo funerale ci avrebbe raccomandato al diavolo. Ci andiamo perché ci andiamo, ma non so se è una cosa che si può effettivamente fare, raccomandare qualcuno al diavolo.  
  
Quando sono tornati Andy e Giulia non era nemmeno troppo tardi e ho dovuto parlare dell'invito di mamma.  
  
Secondo me non era una buona idea, secondo Giulia era un'idea geniale. E sapete come si dice, il capofamiglia è donna. Il giorno dopo mi sono ritrovato con un maglione sobrio che mi aveva regalato mamma (in piena estate, cazzo!), una bottiglia di vino in mano e un po' di panni davanti casa di mia mamma.  
  
È stato un campo di battaglia, una guerra vera e proprio nella quale io non sapevo nemmeno chi era il nemico e in che schieramento mi ritrovavo. Lo stronzo di Andy mi ha quasi fatto pena. Quasi. Lui continuava ad essere gentile e tutto ma…  
  
( _Non è il giudizio di uno morto di gelosia! Che cazzo! Da che parte stai tu, eh?_ )  
  
Non so cosa sia preso alla mia famiglia quella sera. Mamma e papà erano un'unica persona, pronti a spalleggiarsi a vicenda, mentre chiedevano sulla vita di Mic ed Andy a Londra, da quanto tempo stavano insieme, secondo Andy quale porta era la migliore (non lo so, non chiedete), perché non avevano ancora pensato al grande passo. Le parole di mamma sono state qualcosa come: “Eh, perché so che nei paesi del nord stanno sempre a sposarsi a vent'anni. A quest'ora Fede sarebbe già sposato e sarei già nonna se stesse con Giulia da quanto state insieme voi, sapete? Quanto avete detto?” E io volevo solo sbattere la testa contro il muro ed entrare in coma. Non mi azzardo ad immaginare come stava Mic. Papà ha spalleggiato con un: “Io, Tatiana, l'ho conosciuta che aveva sedici anni e appena abbiamo potuto ci siamo sposati. Perché lo sai quando con qualcuno vuoi stare per tutta la vita.”  
  
Ma l'uscita più bella, quella con più spessore e tatto è stata quella di mia nonna. “Si vede da lontano che non vi amate.”  
  
Giulia se ne stava tranquilla, mangiando bistecca e annuendo convinta, come se stessimo parlando di, non so, la nuova ricetta di una lasagna, o di un hobby non tanto particolare. È stato in quel momento che ho capito che lei sapeva dei problemi di Mic e Andy. Aveva accettato l'invito perché sapeva che per lui sarebbe stato uno strazio ma che non si sarebbe ribellato perché stava espiando le sue colpe. Peccato non avesse tenuto in mente pure Mic. Non molto carino da parte sua, ma abbastanza giusto. Giulia è qualcosa di simile a Freccia Verde, il giustiziere della notte ed è sempre stata dell'idea che se un bastardo ti tradisce allora lo butti fuori casa e non lo rivedi più, perché è questo che mantiene la tua dignità, quindi probabilmente voleva che Mic lasciasse Andy. Almeno credo. Non penso lei sapesse che Mic me ne avesse parlato e, anche se fosse stato, probabilmente voleva rispettare i nostri spazi. È una donna d'oro, ve lo giuro.  
  
“Noi vogliamo tutti bene a Micòl.” Ce ne fosse uno in famiglia che dicesse bene il nome di Michael, oh. Nonna però era nella sua posa voodoo quindi nessuno si è azzardato a dire niente. “È come un figlio e ha trovato il mio gatto. Quindi fa qualcosa che non devi fare e…”  
  
“Io avevo scommesso su mio figlio e Mic, però…”  
  
E a quel punto mi è andata di traverso la saliva. “C-cosa?” Perché ti pare che sto zitto? Mi è venuto un colpo di tosse talmente forte da volermi far alzare dal tavolo e affogarmi con l'acqua del bicchiere.  
  
Ma la cosa ha sorpreso solo me e tutti stavano ridendo. Quindi nessuno ha sentito mamma sorridermi e a bassa voce dirmi: “Avete sempre condiviso il vostro piccolo mondo. Mi sembrava ovvio…” Cosa che mi ha fatto arrossire anche sotto i tatuaggi, ma ho dato la colpa al maglione, al caldo, a mamma che mi aveva messo della salsa piccante nel piatto.  
  
Era il compleanno di Michael. È passata l'intera settimana a Milano e del bacio non abbiamo più parlato e di noi non avevamo ancora parlato. Lui se n'è andato con ancora Andy al braccio e Giulia era stata felicissima di conoscerlo, in piedi al mio fianco e con un borsone che non so nemmeno a cosa le servisse.  
  
E mamma mi aveva fatto rispondere alla prima domanda quando io non volevo nemmeno pormela.  
  
Ami quell'uomo, Fede? Sì, cazzo, che palle. E da sempre, pare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Parte VIII - Il fan club delle tartarughe sceglie di dire basta allo stallo. Ma non è che ce la fa così bene_  
  
Il primo video che ho girato è stato abbastanza da fumati, per questo mi è piaciuto.  
  
Francesca, che era entrata nella Abramo in un primo momento come autrice e che quindi portava caffè alla gente e se ne andava in giro con una fisarmonica diventando una piccola palla, girovagava per gli studi. Mi teneva d'occhio.  
  
Non è stato soltanto in quei giorni. La vedevo seguirmi, trascinandosi tamburelli e flauti in modo abbastanza impacciato, cercando di non farsi notare. Quando mi giravo verso di lei, bloccava chiunque stesse camminando per i corridoi e iniziava a suonare una canzone, sempre una nuova. E, per Francesca, Elio aveva dato una regola molto differente su quanti È decente potessimo dirle sulle canzoni. Nel senso che non se ne poteva beccare nemmeno uno e chiunque doveva sempre dirle che tutto quello che suonava faceva cagare. Non era vero, ma Elio aveva parlato di qualcosa come temprare il suo carattere. In realtà questo portava Francesca a piangere nei bagni e maledire in dialetto veneto, ma, come Elio dice sempre quando ha i pantaloni addosso, il dolore porta a cose belle. Non un buon periodo per Franci intenta a seguirmi, perché in pochi vanno contro le regole di Elio il Tiranno. Beh. A parte me, i piccoli stronzetti degli Urban Strangers che sono finiti più spesso di me nelle segrete, e Ale, che tanto fa sempre quello che cazzo gli pare.  
  
Tutte le volte che mi giravo sentivo i musicisti e cantanti ripetere al piccolo disagio sociale che faceva schifo, ma lei non sembrava essere turbata, come se fosse concentrata su qualcosa di molto più importante. Ho cercato di scomparire più di una volta, ma Franci e Genn hanno qualcosa in comune, pare, cioè sono dei cavolo di fantasmi che compaiono e scompaiono a piacimento, attraversando le pareti.  
  
Pensando a Genn, che era appena arrivato alla Abramo con Alex, anche lui sembrava tenermi d'occhio, così come Giò e Enrica. Io camminavo, Francesca stava dietro di me, Genn mi compariva a fianco -e quindi dall'altro fianco Alex, ti pare. Giò voleva abbracciarmi e Enrica mandava messaggi di fumo a qualcuno.  
  
Ho chiesto aiuto prima a Skin, che ogni tanto faceva visita all'Abramo perché ci vuole tanto bene. E mi ha detto che sono un paranoico, ma Enrica stava ancora mandando messaggi di fumo e se fosse stato proprio a lei non mi sarei stupito. Allora ho chiesto a Lorenzo, che mi aveva avvisato dei piani riusciti di Elio per quello che riguardava me e Giulia ma, il piccolo traditore, si è girato verso la finestra e ha iniziato a suonare una canzone su un hashtag con Madh che lo avvertiva sulle conseguenze di canticchiare una canzone di Francesca. Visto che il mondo mi odia, quindi, ho parlato con Giulia di questi strani comportamenti e lei si è messa a ridere. Ma a ridere. Continuava a ridere. E rideva. E rideva. Poi ha smesso di colpo e mi ha buttato Guè addosso. È diventata di colpo seria e mi ha detto qualcosa come che se la stavo tradendo mi avrebbe tagliato tutto e con tutto voleva dire tutto. Non ho capito i collegamenti, ma Guè abbaiava, Chewbecca stava correndo su di me e Giulia sembrava essere tornata a voler ridere.  
  
“Elio è uno interessato al dramma. Magari pensa che tra poco avrai una crisi di non so che tipo” mi ha detto, tornando a guardare la televisione e a commentare qualcosa su una certa maglietta. E vabbe, ma io adesso avevo due cani con il complesso del cane piccolo che mi mordevano i jeans e che palle.  
  
Mi muovevo e avevo lo squadrone a rompere le palle con gli occhi puntati su di me. Sono letteralmente inciampato su Lorenzo che mi stava facendo un video col suo cellulare. Buttato a terra. Davanti al mio angolo vicino al bagno detto camerino.  
  
“Eh, no. Cazzo. Adesso mi dici quello che sta succedendo.”  
  
Lorenzo si è alzato da per terra, inciampando un paio di volte, mi ha guardato negli occhi, con ancora il cellulare puntato verso di me. Ha balbettato un paio di scuse ed è corso via.  
  
La cosa è andata avanti per un po' e mi ha abbastanza irritato per un po'.  
  
“Magarri sono solo procupati” aveva commentato Mic con le occhiaie e sbadigliando. Ultimamente stava sempre così durante le videochiamate, ma è da dire non ne ha mancata una, nonostante spesso si fosse addormentato davanti al computer. Sembra che anche la Sony sia cattiva con i suoi artisti. Anzi, forse lo è anche di più visto che non è indipendente come noi della Abramo. Io per lanciare il mio primo singolo ci avevo messo un anno, Mic ci aveva messo tre mesi. Ed era dimagrito moltissimo, oltre ad essere diventato molto più pallido. Il singolo è stato adorato in Inghilterra, ma mai trasmesso oltre i confini nazionali. Non saprei dire il perché.  
  
“Preoccupati un cazzo. Si stanno divertendo a farmi diventare pazzo, ecco cosa. Sto iniziando a credere che mi vogliano in una setta.”  
  
“Sono adoratori de le tartarughe.” Aveva riso piano piano e la cosa mi sembrava una cosa abbastanza rara. Devo dire di aver lasciato qualche secondo prima di fare la domanda e più perché speravo in un altro sorriso che per continuare la conversazione.  
  
“Ma che cazzo c'entra?”  
  
“Tu sembra una tartaruga. Forse sono tuo fan club.”  
  
“Lo prendo come un complimento, dai.” E ho sorriso e lasciato che tutto andasse come doveva andare. Mic si è addormentato e io ho aspettato che si svegliasse. E mentre nel mio angolo vicino al bagno pensavo che forse avrei dovuto togliere i poster degli One Direction e le vecchie foto che Cattellan aveva attaccato in giro per la casa discografica (no, vi prego. Non fate domande. Rimanete nella vostra beata ignoranza) ho avuto un'illuminazione. Il colpo più forte in testa di tutta la mia vita. E mi sono ricordato che mamma non è stata l'unica persona a starmi accanto per tutta la vita.  
  
Piccolo bastardo.  
  
Visto che la Abramo non è semplicemente una casa discografica, ma una specie di manicomio per artisti, un campo musicale alla Camp Rock, un boh, ho avuto abbastanza tempo per passare in rassegna uno per uno i membri che hanno subito reso evidente il loro far parte del Club della Tartaruga, tra un singolo e l'altro e roba da promozione del disco e roba da cantanti. Ho puntato Francesca, anche perché Franci mi doveva seguire nei concerti e ho avuto il tempo di farla crollare. Certo, è stata una mossa meschina torchiare la più debole ma, conoscendoli, Genn mi avrebbe mandato a 'fanculo, Alex non lo becchi mai solo, Shorty si nascondeva sotto i suoi capelli, Enrica rideva come una pazza e mandava altri segnali di fumo e Giò, cazzo, mi avrebbe abbracciato con la scusa di vedermi piuttosto scosso. Era tra Lorenzo e Francesca. Scusa Fra, comunque.  
  
Dopo la seconda settimana di lavorazione, dopo migliaia di canzoni inedite ascoltate dalla cornamusa della Michielin perché non mi voleva rispondere, dopo varie visite alla gatta buia della Abramo perché le dicevo che le canzoni mi piacevano, e dopo due nuovi tatuaggi, Francesca è crollata confermando che tutto aveva avuto inizio dallo stronzo di Alessandro e lasciando capire che il loro club, la loro rete, non era limitata a loro, come pensavo io.  
  
C'era di mezzo Ale, e okay, ma non avevo pensato al fatto che Ale ha amici e sempre ne ha avuti. Sono venuti fuori i nomi di Cattellan, ad esempio, ed Emiliano, il traditore, ma niente poteva prepararmi a quello che Francesca avrebbe detto nascosta dietro il suo cappello tondo molto alla signora di altri tempi. Non era solo alla Abramo. No. La rete era formata da anche altri cantanti, altri stylist, altri coreografi, altri autori, altri, che si erano uniti per il bene di… beh, per il mio bene.  
  
Sono state nominate persone che non avrei mai neanche immaginato, Luca, ad esempio, Noemi e anche Marco. Francesca aveva chiesto scusa, ma con lo stesso sguardo di una super-criminale nei film di Superman ha anche detto: “Non si possono più fermare. Ormai è troppo tardi.” E sembrava dannatamente seria.  
  
Non ho capito la frase. Non ho neanche capito sotto che luce volessero che io stessi meglio. Era un pensiero carino, certo, i paladini della felicità e tutto, ma perché? Ero sembrato infelice? Io non…  
  
“Sei sempre pensieroso” ripeteva Giò quando mi vedeva in giro per i corridoi. E poi mi abbracciava, sì, perché quel ragazzo si ubriaca di abbracci, questa è la verità, e vuole diventare cantante per la musica, certo, e per poter abbracciare tutta l'Italia, una persona alla volta. “Genn oggi sembra più felice di te.”  
  
Ah, dai, questo no! “Quanto sei felice da uno a dieci, Genn?”  
  
“Tre.”  
  
“Oh, beh. Tre è buono.” E poi sono tornato a lavoro mentre Alex chiedeva cosa rendesse così felice Genn. E vabbe. Stiamo messi proprio bene. Ma da quel momento, visto che tutto mi è sembrato semplicemente un modo strano e da persone disagiate per dimostrarmi il loro affetto (non era Elio che voleva filmare il mio crollo nervoso e già così è una vittoria), ho semplicemente smesso di pensarci. Francesca continuava a seguirmi con un triangolo per scrivere canzoni, Genn continuava a comparirmi accanto come un fantasma insieme ad Alex, Giò continuava ad abbracciarmi, Madh faceva l'indifferente, Lorenzo saltellava, Enrica rideva, Marco mi ha addirittura stretto la mano (lui è peggio di Fra in alcune cose) e Ale continuava ad essere stronzo.  
  
Ho accettato il fan club della tartaruga passivamente, perché, boh, sembrava che fosse solo un supporto per i lanci dei singoli ed il seguente tour nazionale. Sarei dovuto stare più attento, ma l'ho già detto di non essere riconosciuto per la mia brillante intelligenza, pare.  
  
Mentre io chiedevo alla Fra di cantare il ritornello di una mia canzone, lasciando da parte i tamburi per comporre altre canzoni (mi stupisce sapere che la Franci ha dovuto imparare a suonare un po' di tutto perché la gara agli strumenti degli autori era spietata e piena di colpi bassi), il club aveva mandato dei membri in Inghilterra. Il mio continuo essere distratto mi ha fatto perdere tanti piccoli dettagli, ma Francesca ci ha guadagnato sopra con una canzone.  
  
Direi che non tutto il male viene per nuocere e così arriverei finalmente al periodo di pausa di Mic.  
  
Io sapevo del suo periodo di pace e tranquillità ed ero stato io a dirgli di rimanere a casa di sua sorella perché avrebbe avuto cibo, un letto morbido, il tepore francese e le baguette. Beh, magari non proprio a dirgli ma a cercare di fargli intuire che aveva lo stesso aspetto di un secchione che era stato costretto a correre una mezza maratona e voleva morire. Una pausa gli avrebbe fatto bene e, forse sì, stare con la sua famiglia, lontano dallo stress gli avrebbe fatto mettere su qualche chilo e avrebbe potuto riprendere il suo colorito naturale. Altrimenti a cosa servono gli amici?  
  
Ovviamente io do consigli a cazzo, perché il giorno dopo me lo sono ritrovato a casa. Non dico di non essere stato felice, a chi la dovrei dare a bere? Ero l'uomo più felice in questa terra, ma il suo periodo di pausa coincideva con il mese prima del lancio del progetto del secondo album -quanto mi sono divertito col Photoshop? Tanto. Ma non ho mai smesso di mangiare cioccolato. Punto per Federico!  
  
Il primo giorno ha dormito tutto il tempo. Chewbecca e Guè si sono sdraiati sopra di lui e io gli ho fatto la foto perché erano adorabili, poi sono corso alla Abramo. Il secondo giorno Mic mi ha chiesto se poteva venire con me e come dirgli di no?  
  
Vederlo girare per i corridoi ha mobilitato di nuovo tutto lo squadrone della tartaruga che mi era parso addormentato, negli ultimi tempi. Francesca, che nel frattempo era diventata anche una cantante, continuava a girare con una pianola tutta sua chiedendo a Mic cosa pensava di questa o quell'altra canzone. Quando lui rispondeva lo fulminava con gli occhi, neanche fosse abituata a ricevere complimenti, poi annuiva, mi guardava e se ne andava. Si comportavano in modo abbastanza strano ripetendo in maniera maniacale: “Finalmente incontriamo il famoso Mika.” Con la faccia di uno senza cervello e non riuscendo neanche fingere un po' di gentilezza, tranne nel caso di Giò; perché Giò non ci credeva nemmeno di poter abbracciare qualcuno di un altro paese. Forse è in quel momento che ha deciso di voler conquistare _tutto il mondo_ un abbraccio alla volta. Inquietante.  
  
Ale aveva fermato tutti e ci aveva mandato nel mio camerino pieno di foto di Niall Horan e pony finti, togliendo dalle braccia di Francesca la sua bellissima pianola, comprata con i ricavati delle sue canzoni, per metterla in mano a Mic e spingerci via.  
  
( _No. Lo hai fatto perché sei un coglione_.)  
  
Era un disastro il mio angolo vicino al bagno, ma Mic si è ambientato meglio di quanto potessi immaginare e aveva commentato lo strano comportamento del fan club della tartaruga, suonando la pianola e con un sorriso abbastanza divertito. “Qui sono un po' tuti mati” ha detto e ci ho dovuto pensare su, prima di annuire, perché a me erano sembrati abbastanza normali, un po' petulanti, ma nella loro forma migliore per essere mostrati alle persone. Dovevo essere messo male anch'io? Perché tutte le cose che ho riferito a voi come comportamenti strani li avevo passivamente assorbiti. Ancora.  
  
È da dire che abbiamo parlato di questo per esattamente due battute, poi abbiamo cambiato piacevolmente discorso. Mi è sembrato di tornare al nostro giardino di cemento, quello del liceo e mi ricordo di aver parlato tanto da dovermi fermare a bere un'intera bottiglia d'acqua, perché la mia gola non ce la faceva più e io avevo ancora tante cose da dire, seduto su quel divano e ancora più domande da fare. Come va con Andy. Perché sei qui. Non te ne andare. Sono così felice che tu sia qui. Ma non le ho potute fare. Ho bevuto l'acqua e mi sono reso conto che Mic mi osservava, registrava ogni dettaglio, sembrava aver paura di rompere qualcosa. Non ho dovuto nemmeno fare la domanda. Parlavamo, o meglio, parlavo di un disco appena uscito, non quello mio, ma di un'artista che amo particolarmente e che seguo. Lui stava lì, la testa poggiata sul pugno e le occhiaie sotto gli occhi.  
  
Quando ho bevuto lui ha sorriso e mi ha detto una delle cose che non dimenticherò mai. Il ritorno di Michael Freud doveva avvenire prima o poi ed eccolo. “Gesticoli tanto” aveva iniziato, accoccolando la testa sulle braccia. “Sopratuto quanto te emozioni. A me questo piace. Perché a volte parli e usi parole strane, come se hai paura di sembrare stupido e allora ti sforzi un po' de più e cerchi di esere chiaro e no perderti. Ma quando te emozioni gesticola e sembra più naturale. Sembra che non ai più paura di sembrare stupido e solo sei Fede. I love it.” Aveva chiuso gli occhi e sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi. Se lo avesse fatto lo avrei lasciato sdraiato sul divano a riprendere il sonno che si era tolto per mesi, ma lui sembrava lottare per rimanere in dormiveglia. Ho capito dopo il perché ed il motivo era una donna che andava in giro coi capelli rossi-arancio, un po' stramba e che non vedevo da un po' perché era andata a Londra per cercare fortuna: Chiara.  
  
“Ah Mic. Dovevi rimanere a dormire da Yasmine, andartene a Parigi e non…”  
  
“Io doveva essere sicuro.” Era bello che andato. Come parlare a una persona sotto ipnosi. Divertente perché lo psicoanalista e ipnotista di solito è Mic. Ruoli invertiti.  
  
“Eh. Vabbe. E di cosa? Che l'aereo facesse un viaggio più lungo?”  
  
Ha sorriso e ha aperto un occhio soltanto. Mi ha guardato con lo sguardo assonnato, mi ha parlato con voce impastata e penso sia per questo che ho percepito le sue parole forte e chiaro, con tutta la sincerità di questo mondo e la sua innocenza. “Di te.” E mi si è fermato il cuore. Mic, soddisfatto si è proteso in avanti lasciandomi un bacio a stampo così, abbastanza a caso, direi, solo per poi lasciarsi cadere nel sonno e lasciare a me una giornata confusa e una nottata insonne, perché, dai!, che cazzo vuol dire che doveva essere sicuro di me? E perché? Perché lui compare e mi fa sentire il ragazzino di sedici anni, l'idiota che si fa meno canne, lo scemo alle prese con la prima cotta? (Perché mi ha baciato di nuovo?)  
  
Grazie a Giulia, perché non me la sento di ringraziare il cielo, è rimasto a casa il giorno dopo, con lei che si stava preparando per andare a Roma e Chewbecca che si nascondeva nella valigia perché sembrava una cuccia. E grazie tante.  
  
In questo sono potuto andare alla Abramo e chiedere consiglio ad una delle quattro persone a cui chiedo normalmente consiglio. Mamma era fuori dai giri, mi ero ripromesso di non parlargli di Mic mai più, visto che ero molto ma molto irritato dal fatto che mi avesse fatto rispondere alla Domanda senza che io volessi. Ah-ha, no. Ale stava chissà dove a portare il messaggio di essere nato sbagliato con la sua band. Rimanevano i piccoletti: Fra o Lorenzo. Fra è il disagio, è vero, ma è una delle ragazze più sagge che io conosca; continuava comunque ad essere un disagio e non sapevo come avrebbe reagito ai miei disagi. Non è una cosa buona sommare i disagi delle persone. E alla fine, ho deciso di parlare con Lorenzo, la quale risposta è stata prima: “Ho scritto una canzone.” Seguito poi da un: “Che cavolo, perché mi hai picchiato?”  
  
“Lorenzo. Cosa. Dovrei. Fare?” Ero insonne. Ero confuso. Ero irritato. Ma Lorenzo non ci ha fatto caso.  
  
È diventato piccolo piccolo, raggomitolandosi sulla sua chitarra e suonando qualche accordo, seduto sul divano rosso e senza dovermi neanche guardare. Sentivo che lui già sapeva tutto, che era per questo che se ne andava in giro col cellulare e che non fosse l'unico a sapere. “Tu lo sai cosa devi fare.” Ha mosso teatralmente le dita sulla chitarra. “Devi solo essere sincero. Con te. Con Mic. Con Giulia.” Ricordo un accordo, poi due e Lorenzo ha cantato: “Potrei darti il mondo. Tranne me.” E ancora: “È la canzone che ho scritto.”  
  
Sapete che c'è? Non ho chiesto più consigli nemmeno a lui. Anche perché quando stavo rendere presente che Andy esisteva ancora e che io a Giulia volevo veramente bene, Gennaro ha aperto la porta, ci ha guardati, ha fatto una smorfia e: “Che cazzo. Ma oggi state parlando tutti dei vostri sentimenti?” E poi ha richiuso la porta. Piccolo ipocrita, quando poi è venuto lui a parlare dei suoi sentimenti, io e Lorenzo ci siamo leggermente vendicati. Scusa Alex.  
  
Non ho chiesto chi altro stesse parlando dei suoi sentimenti, ma so che quel giorno Chiara mi ha chiamato da Londra e mi ha detto di darmi una svegliata e di seguire il mio cuore. Non so da cosa venisse fuori questa cosa, non ho neanche immaginato che uno, Chiara conoscesse Mic; due, Chiara facesse parte del Club della Tartaruga.  
  
E lo stallo è continuato.  
  
Che comunque io, con me stesso, ero abbastanza sincero. Lo guardavo, mentre parlava con Giulia, con mia mamma o con nonna. Lo guardavo che rideva, che si comportava da se stesso e sembrava essere molto più riposato e tranquillo di quello che mi sembrava essere al computer.  
  
Allora ho avuto l'eccezionale idea di volergli parlare. Se uno vuole scegliere cosa di fare di una relazione… non può. Cioè, sono due a dover scegliere in una relazione, no? Quindi stavo prendendo il coraggio in mano e decidendo di parlare. Tu mi piaci più di quello che pensavo. Mi mandi ai matti la testa. Mi sento più felice quando ci sei. Dimmi cosa devo fare perché sto diventando così pazzo da voler lasciare tutto per te, da lasciare Giulia, solo per te. Avevo tutto in testa e volevo veramente dirglielo. Una scaletta abbastanza confusionaria e l'auto-convinzione di potercela fare.  
  
Poi una notte stavo dormendo e il giorno dopo Mic non era più nella camera degli ospiti.  
  
Questa volta mi ha scritto che voleva andare a sistemare una cosa. Sì? A Londra? Che cazzo Mic, prima o poi mi dovrai salutare per bene prima di prendere un aereo.  
  
E questa volta è stato diverso, vero? Perché non mi hai mandato nessun messaggio, né sul cellulare, né su email, Facebook o non so dove altro. Niente. Sei scomparso sul serio, questa volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Parte IX -Incasino un po' tutto perché ho la sindrome dell'abbandono_  
  
Ecco a voi il punto in cui ho pensato davvero di mandare a 'fanculo tutto. Ciao. Ci vediamo nella prossima vita, se proprio dobbiamo.  
  
Quello che voglio che tu capisca è così mi spezzi il cuore tutte le volte. Io non…  
  
 _(*si gratta la testa* Chiudi. Non voglio più parlare. *chiude gli occhi* Ale… *sospira* Poi però la canna è d'obbligo.)_  
  
Io mi addormento, perché, che cazzo, mica posso rimanere sveglio tutta la notte per essere sicuro che tu non te ne vada via. E tu lo fai. Sparisci mentre dormo e a volte non mi… e mi lasci solo.  
  
C'è solo un bacio. Lo accetto. Posso andare avanti, se tu mi dai tregua. Sarei potuto andare avanti se tu poi non mi avessi baciato una seconda volta.  
  
La parte dello stronzo l'ho fatta io con Giulia, perché tutti sapevano i cazzi miei prima che io li venissi a sapere e sono sicurissimo che il club della tartaruga sapesse, che non capissero se volevano che io fossi felice, o che rimanessi con Giulia. Dalle mie magliette troppo sobrie e senza nessuna fantasia da coglione penso tutti abbiano capito come è andata a finire: Giulia si tiene casa e Guè. Io mi tengo gli abbracci di Giò e Chewbecca. Nessuno dei due si tiene l'altro.  
  
Ma, come ha detto Lorenzo, non potevo non essere sincero. È un gesto di gentilezza che le dovevo dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme. Lei l'ha presa male, è vero, mi ha chiesto se c'era un'altra, ha pianto, ho dovuto dormire sul divano di Ale e poi andarmene da mamma che mi ha chiesto mille volte cosa fosse successo e io che non le rispondevo. Alla fine pare che le cose a puttane le ho mandate lo stesso perché sono un coglione, ma soprattutto, perché avevo paura di ferire le persone come mi sentivo ferito io.  
  
Penso Elio sia stato abbastanza felice di quel momento, perché lo sanno tutti che più soffri meglio scrivi canzoni. E comunque sono sempre stato meno solo di quello che pensavo. Ce la potevo fare. E tutti continuavano a dirmi di aprire gli occhi e cercare di capire, solo che non sapevo cosa dovevo capire e perché.  
  
“Eh, zio. A volte devi smetterla di pensare di essere così poco ed essere.” E questo Ale devi ancora spiegarmi che significa. Non importa, comunque sicuramente eri fatto.  
  
Secondo quello che zio Ax pensa, quello che sto facendo è a scopo terapeutico. Sputtanarmi davanti a tutti i navigatori del web che sanno l'italiano dovrebbe fare bene al mio cuore di ghiaccio. Elio adora semplicemente i drammi e lo sanno tutti che io sono una Drama Queen. Quindi questo è il momento di fare il tizio patetico che parla dei suoi sentimenti. Bene. Non sono bravo in questo.  
  
( _Cosa dovrei dire qui?_  
 _“Quello che vuoi.”_  
 _Eh, tipo?_  
 _“Tipo quello che vuoi. Secondo te quando ti sei innamorato di Michael?”)_  
  
Quando ho iniziato a considerarlo amico, ecco quando penso di essermi innamorato. Solo che non capivo esattamente il sentimento. Per me l'amore non è sempre esistito, ma l'amicizia sì, proprio perché ho sempre avuto Ale. Non riuscivo a capire bene la differenza tra Ale e Mic, ma sapevo che Mic era diverso da me e avevo paura di venire allontanato o respinto. Mic è intelligente, arguto, creativo, una brava persona, cosa ci trovava -potrebbe trovare in me? Perché essere mio amico? Non avrei mai potuto accettare di non poter essere suo amico, figuriamoci se poi ammettevo fosse qualcosa di più.  
  
Mi sento stupido, per la cronaca. Perché anche adesso lui non accetterà tutto questo e forse la cosa migliore non era seguire l'idea di Elio ma buttarmi da un ponte, perché no. Dirgli di non tornare, perché mi spezza il cuore, o qualsiasi cosa ci sia nel mio petto. Mic non tornare per andartene. Te ne prego.  
  
Questo è il mio gesto plateale per mettere le cose in chiaro. Scusa Giulia. Ciao Michael. Credo di amarti ma non è che ne sono così sicuro. Anzi sì lo sono. E se tu non lo sei, beh, amen. Tu hai Andy, me ne farò una ragione, ma non tornare da me. Per favore. Scusa. Ho bisogno di tempo. Penso che sei solo l'amore della mia vita, quindi… Dammi tempo. Vederti tornare darmi un bacio e scomparire senza nemmeno salutarmi, o come se nulla fosse, non mi fa stare bene, ecco.  
  
Sarà che sono uno stronzo codardo, ma preferisco sapere che tutti sappiano, piuttosto che dirtelo in faccia e vedere che tu sai e non ricambi. Da quel colpo non mi sarei più ripreso e allora le canzoni tristi sarebbero cadute dal cielo. Ma così è più facile. Tu non sei davanti a me e non vedo la tua faccia da culo che poteva anche risparmiarselo di baciarmi due volte (Su quest'argomento, Ale ti verrà a cercare eh!), e posso spegnere la telecamera e tutto sembrerà che non sia mai successo.  
  
(* _ride_ *)  
  
Dimmi solo cosa sono significati per te i baci. Solo questo chiedo.  
  
Se verrai io saprò. Se non verrai… io saprò.  
  
(* _abbassa la testa* *spegne la videocamera_ *)


	5. #vogliamopiùdettagli (Made in Club delle Tartarughe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui il Club delle Tartarughe prova a dare una fine alla storia.

_Epilogo, o Integrazione obbligata -L'arrivo di una faccia da topo sul pony rosa_  
  
(* _accende la videocamera* *saluta con la mano* *punta la videocamera su Tatiana* Dì ciao, mamma. Ho scoperto che mamma è un'esperta di Moto GP. Chi sta vincendo, ma'?_  
 _“Fede…”_  
 _Ah, sì. Giusto. *punta la videocamera verso se stesso*)_  
  
Ciao. Sono felice. Ciao.  
  
(“ _Tu sei tropo scèmo!”_  
 _Che c'è? Ho aggiornato. Come volevi._  
 _*spegne la videocamera_ *)  
  
  
  
  
# _vogliamopiùdettagli (#elivogliamodaGenn)_  
  
(* _accendono la videocamera*_  
 _“No, aspetta. E chi parla?”_  
 _“Facciamo a buttiamole giù.”_  
 _“Facciamolo fare a Lorenzo. Che cavolo.” *tira fuori un cavolo da sotto i piedi*_  
 _Madò, Alè. Smettila._  
 _“Non so se vi rendete conto che la videocamera è accesa e dovremmo…”_  
 _“Io voto per far parlare Genn. Lui è così bravo con le parole.”_  
 _Ma che cazzo vuoi?_  
 _“Sta anche prendendo la Risatina C. Magari adesso ci farà ridere tutti.”_  
 _Ma vaffanculo_  
 _“Buoni ragazzi che qui Genn fa la faccia da cattivo.”_  
 _Lorenzo parla tu, che io devo fare una strage._  
 _“Lo potrebbe fare Francesca…”_  
“ _Se volete lo faccio io…”_  
 _“No! Giò no!”_  
 _“Qui la tensione sale.” *tira fuori il sale da dietro le spalle*_  
 _“Hanno scelto te, però. Magari integro qualcosa ma…”_  
 _“Genn cantastorie! Rino il Patatino! mi sa che questa la twitto…”_  
 _*sospira*_  
 _“Se vuoi...”_  
 _“Giò no.”_  
 _“Mi sta corteggiando!”_  
 _Va bene. Va bene. Basta che state zitti e non rompete il cazzo!_  
 _“So bene che ti sai aranciare.” *tira fuori un'arancia*)_  
  
Sembra che alla gente piaccia sentire storie d'amore da gente che non sa parlare di storie d'amore solo perché così le possono prendere in giro. Visto che i qui presenti sono degli stronzi che non meritano neanche che la loro mamma pulisca loro il culo, parlerò io e darò finalmente i dettagli che Fede non vuole dare sulla sua storia con Mika. Questo non perché a noi ce ne freghi un cazzo di tutto questo. O meglio, ce ne frega perché la cosa è stata abbastanza divertente e abbiamo adorato i vostri hashtag su Twitter e i vostri blog su Tumblr sono stata la cosa più bella in questo mondo. Ma siete arrivati tardi e noi siamo stati i primi sostenitori della coppia. Tiè, sfigati.  
  
Finalmente sappiamo perché Fede ci chiama il Club delle Tartarughe e siamo qui tutti quanti i membri presenti nella Abramo. Manca solo zio Ax perché ha detto qualcosa come che ha già fatto parte di un video e gli è bastato. Elio, che sapete tutti essere il nostro Grande Tiranno, ci ha ordinato di terminare quello che ha iniziato Fede. Ed eccoci qua. Non che noi facciamo tutto quello che ci dice di fare, ma ultimamente vi vedo fiacche e abbiamo bisogno di più fanfiction e soprattutto fanart con cui tappezzare i muri. Per riattivarvi ci vogliono più elementi sul quale farvi lavorare, no?  
  
Da dove iniziare, allora?  
  
 _(“La volta dei sentimenti. Da quando ha parlato di sentimenti con Lorenzo.”_  
 _Ma che cazzo c'entra?_  
 _“C'entra sempre.”_  
 _E vabbe.)_  
  
Eravamo in tre quel giorno a dover parlare di sentimenti. Non so perché tutti i nostri disagi trovano gli stessi momenti per manifestarsi, ma sono le cose che succedono quando sei per tanto tempo in contatto uno con l'altro. Tipo le donne e il ciclo. Francesca e Enrica ce l'hanno sincronizzato, ve? Salutate. Ora toglietevi di mezzo. Una cosa molto carina che Fede ha dimenticato di dirvi è che ci siamo frequentati tutti in maniera abbastanza incestuosa, a volte, e Giò è costantemente confuso sui suoi sentimenti. Per questo la notte non dorme e scrive canzoni non-d'amore.  
  
(“ _Che si fa la notte? Niente.”_  
 _Dormi.)_  
  
Quindi. Eravamo in tre a dover parlare dei nostri sentimenti. Uno era Fede e vabbe. Una era Francesca. Uno ero io. Ovviamente i due F qua hanno avuto la loro consulenza e io no. Perché da chi vai quando parli di sentimenti? O da Francesca, o da Lorenzo o da Giò. E, se sei proprio disperatissimo, da Alessio, ma è meglio non farlo perché lo sanno tutti che gli ananas non sono molto intelligenti.  
  
Francesca era occupata parlando con Giò. Li ho beccati in una stanza buia, con lui che provava ad abbracciarla e Fra che parlava tanto, cosa mai successa in tutta la storia dell'umanità. Io pensavo fosse polacca e non sapesse l'italiano e che quindi non parlasse. So perfettamente di cosa discutevano visto che Giò è una zia pettegola ed è stato lui a creare il club delle tartarughe, e per allora di club ne ha fondato un altro di cui non posso parlare alla presenza di Fra.  
  
( _“Che club?”_  
 _Neanche alla presenza di Lorenzo. Ops. *sorriso istantaneo* *fine sorriso*)_  
  
Quindi Fede stava parlando con Lorenzo e io non è che ho sentito tutto questo granché oltre al fatto che Fede era abbastanza irritato. C'entrava un bacio, che poi non era uno ma erano due, e qualcuno che se ne andava in continuazione. E, se voglio proprio dirla tutta, Fede mi è sempre sembrato uno troppo emotivo ed è facile che si affezioni e stia male per stupidaggini. Noi lo abbiamo offeso migliaia di volte senza nemmeno rendercene conto. Tipo quando mi sono lamentato del fatto che stessero parlando di sentimenti. Non mi ha parlato per una settimana. Questo non lo ha detto, eh? Ma io non sono il tipo che a queste cose ci dà troppo peso e penso che comunque abbia pesato il fatto che fosse la Settimana Vuota, cioè quando Mika se n'è andato per l'ennesima volta, lasciandolo qua con la faccia da cucciolo ferito.  
  
 _(“Ma che dovevi chiedere a Giò?”_  
 _Ma perché non stai zitto?)_  
  
Io non dico che avere un Fede triste sia esattamente peggio di avere un Fede iperattivo, ma uno ci mette un po' ad abituarsi al fatto che qualcuno passa citando inconsapevolmente Star Wars, o Justin Bieber, e lui non si gira verso di te a fare roba come: “Il mio cane si chiama Chewbecca!” o almeno “Guarda! So ballare anch'io come Justin Bieber!” E poi canta roba. Fede preso dai suoi pensieri è peggio di Giò che vuole fare video-diari che parlano di tre ore di nulla e la cosa è abbastanza inquietante.  
  
Quando Mika se n'è andato abbiamo avuto una telefonata da zio Ax prima, perché dovevamo prepararci fisicamente proprio, abbiamo tolto tutte le cose che si potevano rompere da ovunque, e abbiamo lasciato gli autori in corridoio perché siamo gente cattiva. Ma devo dire che i Fai cagare di Fede non sono mai stati tanti e che abbiamo ripagato Fra e la sua magica pianola.  
  
(“ _Non è vero…”_  
 _Madò, non stiamo qui a parla' di te! Smettila di fare l'egocentrica!)_  
  
È stata una brutta settimana per gli autori alla Abramo, già. Ma è stato un sacrificio che abbiamo fatto con piacere, per proteggerci dalla pazzia generale. E poi, tanto loro devono essere trattati male per contratto.  
  
( _Sì, eh. Paragrafo 24 riga 3, me lo ha fatto notare Alessio. Ma non ti preoccupare France', noi ti trattiamo male perché ci piace farlo. È proprio affetto genuino.)_  
  
Questo finché non è arrivato il Fondo.  
  
Sembrava veramente uno dei giorni buoni, che sarebbero quei giorni dopo una delusione amorosa in cui stai lì, seduto sul letto a chiederti il senso della vita, dell'amore e dei biscotti. In pratica sei un pericolo solo per la tua salute mentale e quindi la gente di te se ne può pure fregare. Sì, vabbe, un modo di dire, smettetela di piagnucolare! Sembrava uno di quei giorni, comunque, e Fede stava lì, davanti alla finestra fino a quando non è arrivato il suo momento per incidere non so che pezzo, che non andava più bene nell'album che stava lanciando.  
  
Di solito Fede arriva sempre in ritardo. Tipo al lancio del suo primo singolo era così emozionato che è stato in bagno per ore e Ax ha dovuto sollevarlo e portarlo in giro coi pantaloni calati. E la volta che hanno invitato qui Marco è stato addirittura ridicolo, visto che non è riuscito a dormire ed è arrivato con una tazza di caffè e la maglietta al contrario, anche se abbiamo scoperto che Marco lo conosceva già. Ma quel giorno era in anticipo e si è alzato con così tanta calma che Lorenzo lo ha iniziato a seguire per paura che si buttasse dalla finestra. Non si è buttato dalla finestra.  
  
È stato in piedi, fermo davanti a quel microfono, fissando le parole che aveva scritto, come se le vedesse per la prima volta in vita sua. Una cosa assurda. Partiva la base e lui stava zitto, come se lì non ci fosse per davvero e ci trovassimo davanti solo il suo corpo. Mettere in dubbio i biscotti fa pure questo.  
  
“Che hai, Fede?” gli ha chiesto Faustellino, muovendo la mano davanti alla sua faccia, ma non ha avuto bisogno di una risposta.  
  
Di solito, Fedez mette l'anima nelle sue canzoni. La signora Tatiana è arrabbiata con lui? Mette tutto in un verso di canzone. Ha mangiato troppi hamburger e si sente grasso? Verso di una canzone. Ha scoperto che il suo piercing al naso è storto? Verso di una canzone verso di una canzone verso di una canzone. Ma quel giorno non aveva niente. Ma sapete che vuol dire niente? Niente gioia, o tristezza, o rabbia, o prese in giro. Non aveva _niente_. Questo si stava ammazzando emotivamente. Un automa, ecco cosa.  
  
Per questo abbiamo dovuto usare misure drastiche e mandarlo dal Grande Tiranno. E comunque, Elio è stato felice di ascoltarlo, anche se ha dovuto usare metodi poco ortodossi per fare in modo che lui parlasse. Da quella conversazione assolutamente top-secret è uscito fuori il video che vi ha fatto diventare tutti matti: hashtag ovunque, fanart adorabilmente imbarazzanti, petizioni per una canzone di Mika e Fedez insieme (roba che sta succedendo, eh), e ovviamente gli haters, perché non a tutti Fede sta esattamente simpatico. E ci sta.  
  
(“ _Neanche a noi sta simpatico.”_  
 _“Io sono qui per la torta!”_  
 _Ma qua non era Masterchef?_  
 _“No, Masterchef è di là…”_  
 _Ah, beh, allora… Ciao! *si alza dal divano* *viene ributtato sul divano*_  
 _“Continua.”_  
 _Lo faccio perché voglio, non perché me lo dici tu, sappilo. )_  
  
Una cosa che non avete capito, però, è che il video di Fede era il video di chi… stava perdendo le speranze, capite? Noi nemmeno sapevano che aveva veramente lasciato Giulia e per fortuna che a Giò piace far diventare matto Cattellan perché vuole abbracciare la gente, perché noi non sappiamo come prendere Fede depresso. Ma depresso sul serio, che guarda le chitarre e non le tocca, che non distrugge batterie, che non corre per lo studio perché ha mangiato il pranzo a qualcuno, o che fa qualche battuta per sdrammatizzare le situazioni in cui si trova. Noi così Fede non lo abbiamo mai avuto, ma grazie al cielo, Ax sì.  
  
Sembra che quando era più piccolo il nostro grande rapper fosse ancora più melodrammatico di quanto lo sia adesso e per ogni piccolo dettaglio fuori posto entrasse in una specie di crisi esistenziale. Tipo le ragazzine di Sweet Sixteen in preda ad una crisi di nervi capricciosi. Dev'essere stato divertente.  
  
Per questo zio Ax sapeva già cosa fare, dopo aver finito la registrazione di quel cazzo di video, e Elio ha dato la sua benedizione.  
  
(“ _Anche noi abbiamo dato la nostra benedizione!”_  
 _Ma se avete piagnucolato per tutto il tempo perché non sapevate come stava Fede! Ma vaffanculo, va!_  
 _“Tu non eri il primo della fila?”_  
 _Io mi nutro di cuori infranti e tette. Non ho tempo di stare dietro a…_  
 _“Puoi pure fa' vede' che hai un cuore, Genna'.”_  
 _Sta zitto, Ale'.)_  
  
Eh. Va bene, ma pensate il cambiamento: noi praticamente conviviamo qua, alla Abramo. Per un motivo o per un altro stiamo sempre qui e se non c'è uno c'è un altro e non scompariamo per poi così tanto tempo. Non pensavo fosse fisicamente possibile. Il piano di recupero di Ax prevedeva l'allontanamento di Fede per quasi un mese dalla Abramo, a fare loro sanno che cosa. Cioè, penso che se volevano starsene a casa loro a guardare film sdolcinati e mangiare gelato, okay, noi potevamo rompere nella stessa stanza e stargli vicino. Siamo suoi amici, no? E a un certo punto ho pensato che fosse tutto un piano di Ax per uccidere Fede, o che Fede si fosse suicidato e Ax non avesse il cuore di dircelo. Ma che cazzo ne so! Il piano doveva allontanarlo dalla sua vita con Mika, ma è da prima che io lo conoscessi che lui conosce Mika e non mi sembrava possibile riportarlo all'età di quindici anni, perché poi non sarebbe più stato Fede, quello nostro. Sarebbe come cercare di riportare me a prima della mia amicizia con questa persona squallida (* _indica Alessio_ *). Non è possibile.  
  
(“ _Sarei il tuo Mika?”_  
 _N-non ho detto questo. I-io…sei un ananas, cazzo! Non stavo neanche parlando con te! Uno dice una cosa e tu la devi sempre far diventare qualcosa di sentimentale!_  
 _“Ora sì che ho riso!” *tira fuori il riso*_  
“ _È di questo che voleva parlarti quella volta, Giò?”_  
 _*Giò ride*_  
“ _Allora è vero che Genn ha un cuore!”_  
 _Vabbe. Mo' un cuore… Calmi.)_  
  
E, comunque, la vita si è messa in mezzo, a far vedere che io ho sempre ragione. Perché io ho sempre ragione.  
  
Secondo la nostra filiale inglese, Mika ha visto il video una settimana dopo la sua pubblicazione, perché le cose che doveva sistemare erano tante e una di queste si chiamava Andy. La cosa che volesse fare tipo Johnny Depp e vivere in un paese e tanto i soldi gli escono dal culo e può andare dove vuole a fare provini, ci sfuggiva. Ma questo perché noi siamo dei poveracci che spendono i propri soldi in biscotti e prodotti che valgono la pena, tipo i pony di Fede e le spade-laser. Forse dovremmo smetterla… ma anche no. Mika, anima candida e parsimoniosa, stava già progettando di venire a vivere a Milano, facendo tipo pendolare Italia-Inghilterra durante i periodi di registrazione, scrivendo da casa sua e girando il mondo per lavoro. Lo so perché è stato proprio lui a dircelo. Ha detto che voleva girare il mondo grazie al suo lavoro, andare in Francia a fare roba francese, poi in Inghilterra per fare roba inglese, in Messico ad allevare chupacabras e non so che altro in quale altro posto nel mondo. Ma tornare sempre. Nel senso, qui, capito? Tornare sempre qui. Lo ha detto lui, eh.  
  
Fede se n'era andato da più di una settimana quando è entrato nella Abramo e, seduto laggiù, ce lo ha detto.  
  
È corso su per le scale e ha iniziato a chiedere: “Ma Fede? Ma Fede?” Perché era andato a casa sua e l'aveva trovata vuota anche dei cani. Era andato dalla signora Tatiana che aveva fatto qualche allusione a Wendy e poi ad un certo Rosario fatto dalla nonna di Fede. E chi ci ha capito niente, lì. A casa di zio Ax non stava, allora doveva stare per forza qui, secondo lui, perché non rispondeva nemmeno al cellulare. Ecco, sì, una delle cazzate di Ax, perché aveva tolto il telefono a Fede, dicendo che doveva anche disintossicarsi da Twitter e Instagram. Capisco che lo ha fatto perché aveva sollevato una tempesta con la storia del video, ma, cazzo, nessuno di noi poteva contattare Fede e non poteva semplicemente disinstallare le app dallo smartphone? No. Troppo facile così. Ax, fai abbastanza cagare.  
  
Era preoccupato, Mika, in tutto questo. Un po' come lo eravamo tutti noi.  
  
Ax diceva che passava la giornata a giocare alla play, fissare pony veri, mangiare schifezze e parlare dei suoi sentimenti. Non esattamente una passeggiata Fede versione adolescente abbandonata. Ma non sapevamo veramente nient'altro. Dove erano finiti? Boh.  
  
(“ _Fumavano abbastanza?”_  
 _“Si lavavano?”_  
 _“Ma giocavano a Assassin's Creed, o in realtà avevano una Wii e giocavano a Just Dance?”_  
 _“Stavano seguendo le serie TV, o non avremmo potuto parlare de Il Trono di Spade con loro?”)_  
  
Ricordiamo che Fede, esattamente come tutti noi, ha una dieta ferrea a base di inchiostro e chiodi. La stava seguendo?  
  
(“ _La mia dieta è a base di canzoni e peli!”_  
 _Che palle, Giò._  
 _“La tua è a base di biscotti e sangue di vergine, ve?”_  
 _Se così fosse, non saresti morto dissanguato?_  
 _“Cattiveria gratuita.”)_  
  
Praticamente noi non sapevamo un cazzo, ma l'adorabile faccia da topo detto Mika pensava stessimo facendo gli stupidi perché dovevamo proteggere chissà quale segreto. Per eventi futuri: se vi sembra che stiamo facendo i coglioni, non stiamo facendo i coglioni. È che lo siamo proprio.  
  
Ma ci siamo divertiti a fare i detective insieme a Mika. Lo abbiamo rallentato, perché lo abbiamo rallentato, ma finalmente siamo entrati veramente in contatto con il grande amore di Fede. Prima di quel momento, non è che lo conoscevamo poi così bene.  
  
Mika è uno che sta simpatico a pelle, insomma si vede che è uno gentile, che ama quello che fa, ma non si è mai messo lì a parlare con noi di roba tipo musica, cannella e ogni cosa bella, cosa che ha dovuto fare durante i viaggi in macchina, prima di parlare con la nonna di Fede e dopo essere stati confusi dalle chiacchiere di Elio. Lo abbiamo accompagnato a, tra tante virgolette e carattere corsivo, investigare sulla sparizione controllata di Fede ed è stato divertente. Prima qualche dubbio ce lo avevo, su di lui, dico. Voglio ricordare che per quanto Fede lo idolatrasse, questo scompariva e ricompariva quando voleva, lasciandocelo versione sono tanto triste. Non è carino. Ma questo perché, dicono i nostri grandi esperti d'amore, che la fidanzata non sanno tenersela neanche fossero scemi, non parlavano chiaramente tra loro. Vero?  
  
(“ _Beh, sì. Io l'ho detto a Fede che dovevano essere sinceri tra loro, no? Ad esempio, perché non gli ha mai chiesto per quale motivo continuava a stare con Andy? La reazione normale sarebbe stata quella di Giulia: se ti tradiscono normalmente tu lasci, o almeno ti dai tempo per capire se vale la pena perdonare. Mika non ci ha pensato? Secondo me sì. Non sembra strano che proprio poco dopo che viene a sapere del tradimento di Andy viene qui, da Federico? Fede è sempre stato la sua ancora, il suo mondo in cui sta bene e Mika ha pensato di lasciare Andy, ma c'era Giulia. Lasciare Andy per una persona già impegnata, sarebbe stato destabilizzante, no? Mika ha bisogno di qualcuno a cui tornare, altrimenti si perderebbe nel mondo e non saprebbe più chi è, ma se la persona che ha scelto per poter tornare a casa è già di qualcun altro… non poteva perdere se stesso e non poteva dare la colpa a Giulia, o a Fede. Sarebbe stato ingiusto nei confronti di tutti e Andy voleva rimanere con lui, quindi… Certo, se quella volta avessero parlato, invece, dopo il bacio, magari…”_  
 _“Okay. Ma mica puoi dare tutta la colpa a Mika!”_  
 _“Ma infatti no, perché un bel po' di lavoro lo ha fatto pure Fede, dai! Stava lì a farsi pippe mentali da quando si sono conosciuti. Sono un buon amico? Perché mi ha baciato? Sono una ripicca? Dovrei mangiare meno hot-dog? Non…”_  
 _Fa meno lo stronzo, dai._  
 _“Quello che voleva dire è che Fede ha questa cosa dell'essere insicuro, no? Lo ha detto anche lui. Lui ha letteralmente paura di essere respinto, di non riuscire a… pensa di non avere niente di bello, ecco. Non è vero, non è bellissimo ma è simpatico.”_  
 _Quello che dicono i commedianti per consolarsi nelle notti fredde, buie e sole…_  
 _“Tu non sei neanche simpatico.”_  
 _Più di Alessio lo sono._  
 _“Ehi!”)_  
  
È stata, _comunque_ , la nonna di Fede a darci la soluzione al problema. Che gran donna. Abbiamo solo dovuto fare tre Ave Maria e due Atto di dolore per poterla avvicinare e poi ha cantato come Shorty sotto la doccia. Ma perché pensava che noi sapessimo ed era andata a trovare Fede per non so che torta e non so che strana idea di Ax…  
  
(“ _Ho sentito che sentire sua mamma e sua nonna parlare tranquillizza Fede.”_  
 _“Anche farsi i tatuaggi lo tranquillizza, ma non se n'è fatto di nuovi.”_  
 _“Eh, beh, e chi lo tatuava? Ax? Non mi sembra una cosa raccomandabile.”)_  
  
Si è venuto a sapere, quindi, che Fede si trovava nella sua vecchia casa dei tempi prima della casa discografica. Casa mai vista per quel che mi riguarda, ma che comunque era stata abbandonata dopo il primo album di Fedez. A quanto pare mai venduta, per motivi probabilmente sentimentalisti e piuttosto noiosi, è diventato un nido per tutta la roba strana di Fede, Ax e Emis, che in realtà è quello che più la usa. Da dove viene quel pupazzetto di un pony comunista? Quella bicicletta è sempre stata lì? Dove vanno a finire i quaderni su cui Fede scrive le canzoni?  
  
La risposta è sempre la stessa. La vecchia casa in provincia.  
  
( _“E la domanda sorge spontanea: dove vedeva i pony veri, Fede?”)_  
  
La nonna di Fede si è lasciata sfuggire un semplice indizio: a volte suo nipote guardava dalla finestra e pensava ad un certo vecchio di una certa via Matteotti. Da questo Mika ha capito tutto. Noi non è che ci avessimo pensato, però.  
  
(“ _Io credevo stesse al centro. Dove trovi le vie con i nomi dei padri della patria? Al centro, cazzo.”_  
 _“Io avevo pensato fosse una parola in codice. Tipo che stavo pensando a cosa significasse Matteotti per Fede. Boh.”_  
 _Insomma una massa di coglioni. Vedi? Non facciamo finta._  
 _“Ma Fede non ci aveva mai parlato di quel vecchio, in nostra discolpa.”_  
 _Ne aveva parlato nel video…_  
 _“E chi lo ha visto il video?”_  
 _“Lorenzo e Alessio. Io stavo facendo la tisana.”_  
 _Allora l'unico deficiente tra noi è Alessio._  
 _“Perché solo io?”_  
 _Probabilmente Lorenzo ha detto qualcosa sul video, ma non è che lo ascoltiamo tanto. Io lo considero tipo Spongebob. Parla tanto, niente d'interessante._  
 _“Ehi!”_  
 _Ale', ho detto Lorenzo._  
 _“La forza dell'abitudine…”)_  
  
E visto che la parte dei detective e Fede depresso è passata, direi che posso passare il testimone, no?  
  
Non voglio raccontare questa parte. È imbarazzante, cazzo.  
  
 _(“Ti tocca, Lore'.”_  
 _“Facciamo che andiamo a mangiare e poi io continuo.”_  
 _Facciamo che sei uno stronzo e che ora parli tu._  
 _“Facciamo che ho fame e Lorenzo ha ragione.”_  
 _Traditore._  
 _“Ma tanto che ti cambia? Montiamo il video tutto insieme e neanche se ne accorgono. E poi sono le due del mattino. È ora di mangiare merda.”_  
 _Beh. Ci sta._  
 _“Ma cacca vera. Quella marrone.”_  
 _“Poi a Genn fa male la pancia.”_  
 _“Risatina C 2. La vendetta.”_  
“ _Non mettere il muso_. _Qualcuno s'innamorerà del tuo sorriso.”_  
 _Grazie Lydia._  
 _*spengono la videocamera*)_  
  
  
  
  
  
# _vogliamopiùdettagli (#elivogliamodaFrancesca_!)  
  
(* _accende la telecamera*_  
 _“O la storia, o la vita.”_  
 _Sì, ma io che c'entro?_  
 _“Lo stomaco di Lorenzo non è sopravvissuto al panino al jalapeño di Elisa. Aiuta il tuo compagno di guerra caduto per il tuo bene, Fra'. Non farci portare il cellulare in bagno!”_  
 _“Scusa…”_  
 _“E poi, se ti vergogni non ti vedono la faccia grazie al cappello!”_  
 _Non…_  
 _“Tu sei brava a far sembrare tutte le parole più carine. Tipo convinci la gente perché non sanno che cazzo volevi dire.”_  
 _Non è un complimento._  
 _“No?”_  
 _“Se non volevi raccontare, te lo mangiavi tu il panino. Lorenzo si prenderà prese in giro per tutta la vita per averti salvato dallo scherzo di Elisa. Glielo devi!”_  
 _“Non so se in questo momento è peggio essere Lorenzo o il water…”_  
 _“Vi sento!”_  
 _“Depurati Lore'!”_  
 _*indossa il cappello* *sospira* *annuisce* Ce la posso fare._  
 _“Tu sei la ragazza sexy!”_  
 _“Ora basta con Teen Wolf.”_  
 _Da dove riprendo, però?_  
 _“Dal treno. Quella è la mia parte preferita. Inizia dal treno.”)_  
  
Mika… lui non è partito subito. Anche se aveva capito dove si trovava Fede, anche se probabilmente non vedeva l'ora di correre con uno zaino nel paesino dove si sono conosciuti, anche se a noi è sembrato chiaro quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, lui è stato fermo per un'intera giornata, giocherellando distrattamente con le dita delle mani e non parlando con nessuno.  
  
È un problema delle persone come noi, che non fanno che sognare coi momenti della nostra vita in cui tutto cambierà, in cui potremmo fare finalmente quelle cose che fanno nei film romantici, con le persone che corrono dietro un treno, o che affittano mega-schermi per fare mega-dichiarazioni d'amore, o che pensano che, una volta ricevuto un gesto plateale come quello di Fede, metteranno tutte quelle stupide ansie in un angoletto e ricambieranno con quelle chiacchierate cuore a cuore, in cui prima non ci si guarda negli occhi ma che alla fine state lì, che vi baciate senza sapere come siete finiti in situazioni simili. Quelle persone che le cose le sognano, ma farle? Farle è difficile.  
  
(“ _La parte del treno…!”)_  
  
La parte del treno.  
  
Non fosse stato per noi Mika non si sarebbe mosso di un millimetro. Ma siamo fortunati, visto che le persone qui presenti non solo non fingono di essere stupidi, ma hanno anche il tatto di una scimmia su un albero che mangia banane.  
  
(“ _Ma lo abbiamo fatto per il bene comune!”_  
 _“Io ho tatto!”_  
 _“Lo abbiamo solo messo in una macchina e mandato con voi due in stazione… dove c'era bisogno del tatto?”_  
 _Era un momento importante per lui._  
 _“Essere o non essere…? Madò! Uccidilo tuo padre e non rompere le palle!”_  
 _Le perle di saggezza…_  
 _“Grazie.”)_  
  
Visto che Mika faceva un po' paura a tutti, con la sua voglia di parlare di sentimenti e voler aprire il suo cuore a qualcuno per vedere un cuore aprirsi metaforicamente, tutti i qui presenti hanno fatto scarica-baule al momento di doverlo accompagnare in stazione. Mandarlo a piedi sarebbe stata una cattiveria degna di Madh senza gel e quindi qualcuno doveva proprio prendere l'auto e sperare di non perdere il primo treno verso non so che paesino della provincia di Milano. Visto che tutti sanno della mia enorme fortuna coi mezzi, hanno mandato me con Lorenzo, come se non sapessero che tutte le volte che mi avvicino ad un treno questo, per non so che legge divina, subisce un guasto, ritarda e poi muore. Quella volta non ha fatto eccezione.  
  
Mentre aspettavamo che il numero del binario per un nuovo treno si palesasse (questo perché aspettare 98 minuti di ritardo, che poi sono diventati 124, ci sembrava improponibile), Lorenzo sembrava solo tanto contento del fatto che Mika non aprisse bocca. Come se non sapessimo che quando una persona logorroica sta zitta ti devi preoccupare sul serio. Per quello che sapevo io, lui era un tipo socievole, che uno o due argomenti da trattare li trova anche con muti, o sordi. E invece se ne stava lì, a fissare il biglietto del treno e sospirare. Ho capito che quando una persona ti sembra più felice di Gennaro, o Alessio senza strane battute, quella persona deve essere proprio disperata.  
  
Allora io e Lorenzo abbiamo dovuto fare quello che di solito facciamo: ascoltare le persone che pensano stiamo per dargli consigli, ma che in realtà fanno tutto da sole.  
  
(“ _Siete i miei supereroi preferiti.”_  
 _Davvero?_  
 _“Beh, dopo Flash e Ironman.”_  
 _Graz…_  
 _“E Spiderman. E Lanterna Verde. E Batman. E Wolverine. E…”)_  
  
È bastato chiedere a cosa pensasse per essere travolti da un fiume di parole e informazioni e vederlo gesticolare come un bambino disperato perché non trova la sua mamma, o il suo papà.  
  
E ha detto una cosa così irrazionale che, per parare il colpo, mi sono dovuta sedere e guardarlo negli occhi, sulla sua valigia, prendendo tre o quattro respiri per rimettere tutto in ordine nella mia testa.  
  
Prima aveva detto qualcosa su Andy, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la ricerca dell'amore e col fatto che ad un certo punto aveva smesso di crederci nell'amore. Perché se è vero che si può tranquillamente sintetizzare in laboratorio quella roba che ti fa sentire innamorato, l'ossitocina, allora cosa ci dice che esiste veramente un'anima che ci strega, che sa che dobbiamo essere fatti l'uno per l'altro? Ci aveva quasi creduto che l'amore non esiste , ma aveva cambiato idea.  
  
Aveva ricominciato a crederci, nelle anime gemelle, perché Fede gli aveva fatto credere di nuovo, ma questo prima del video, prima del secondo bacio, prima di tutto. Una volta si era addormentato davanti al computer mentre stava videochattando con lui e sembrava una cosa così stupida a cui dare il merito di qualcosa di così bello come la fede nell'amore, ma Fede, quando si era svegliato, era lì, che stava scrivendo qualcosa e girovagava per il salotto, aspettando che si svegliasse. Lo ha salutato con un sorriso e poi gli ha detto di andare a dormire e qualche battuta. Quello gli ha fatto credere che l'ossotocina è l'ossotocina, ma l'anima che cerca il suo completamento c'è, da qualche parte, e quindi c'è anche l'Amore, quello vero, quello dei libri e delle canzoni. Esisteva quella cosa che aveva cercato in Andy, ma che non stava lì.  
  
Aveva solo sbagliato persona, forse…?  
  
“Non capisco” ha detto Lorenzo. “Lui sta qui, che ti ha fatto uno dei gesti più da film romantico che potesse esserci nella vita reale, che ti ha detto davanti al mondo intero che sta aspettando te. Allora qual è il problema? La giacca?”  
  
“Può diventare reale.”  
  
Devo ammettere di non aver capito subito, ma che, appena ho afferrato il concetto del discorso, un po' provavo tenerezza, un po' rabbia.  
  
Fede dice sempre che la sua realtà è la sua musica. Come per dire che quando canta è lo stesso che va a prendere il pane, o che nasconde le chitarre di Lorenzo e Alessio. Lui scrive del tizio che ha visto uscire nudo sul terrazzo di Milano centro e delle cose che ha visto, sentito, mangiato, pensato nell'arco di una vita intera. La musica è il suo mondo, che ha unito con quello di tutti gli altri quando ha scelto di non finire il liceo, ad esempio. Per lui non esiste un angolo in cui nascondersi dalla realtà, perché così ha scelto. Forse quando cerca di ignorare le cose che succedono intorno a lui… forse non sapere, o fingere di non sapere, è il suo nascondiglio, ma non dura mai troppo. Per lui esiste solo questo. Un unico, strano, ironico, colorato, a volte crudele mondo in cui o ti muovi o ti muovi.  
  
Mika è diverso. Per lui c'è la realtà e c'è un altro mondo di cui poche persone possono fare parte e solo se non fanno esattamente parte del suo mondo reale.  
  
Fede ha sempre fatto parte del suo piccolo mondo, lo dicono tutti, ma ha mai fatto veramente parte della sua vita reale? Lo incontrava in un giardino di cemento, al liceo, mai negli orari di lezione, o quando stava studiando, parlava con lui attraverso un PC quando era a Londra, lo incontrava a volte e quando aveva bisogno di avere un momento di pausa, e soprattutto quando aveva bisogno di allontanarsi dalla realtà. Far passare Fede dal loro mondo perfetto, in cui tutto era potenzialmente perfetto, perché immobile e immutabile e non vero, al mondo reale, in cui le cose fanno male e sono complicate e si litiga ed è tutto così vero, faceva paura a Mika. Tenerlo in quel limbo dava tante potenzialità che poi sarebbero morte una volta diventate reali. E lui ora credeva nell'amore, credeva in Fede, Fede era il suo rifugio, ma se tutto fosse andato male? Avrebbe perso rifugio, amicizia, la fede nell'amore, di nuovo. E tutto insieme poi.  
  
(“ _Quanto sei profonda, France'.”_  
 _“Mi fai venire voglia di tornare un'adolescente alla prima cotta.”_  
 _Non è una bella situazione, quella.)_  
  
Guardava il suo biglietto, Mika, e aveva abbassato lo sguardo, mentre il tabellone finalmente diceva che un treno in partenza c'era, che sarebbe partito in poco tempo, che qualcosa da fare in quel momento c'era.  
  
Ho preso il biglietto dalle mani di Mika e Lorenzo ha preso le valigie, mentre mi guardava spingere un tizio almeno un metro più alto di me.  
  
E forse ho leggermente parlato come una cafona, ma in quel momento sembrava la cosa giusta cercare di parlare nel modo in cui Federico parlava di sentimenti. Shrek, quindi. Le cipolle hanno gli strati, gli orchi e Federico hanno gli strati, o no?  
  
“Shrek” ho detto spingendolo mentre correvamo verso il binario (che ovviamente non poteva essere quello davanti a noi. Era quello più lontano). “Hai visto l'ultimo film, no? La prima volta… Fiona bacia Shrek, no? Ma niente cambia.”  
  
“Sì. Ma perche Rumple aveva deto che dava lui un giorno inte…”  
  
“No! No. No. No.” Arrivare al binario è stato abbastanza faticoso e avevamo tempo, certo, ma a noi piace fare le cose come nei film e nei telefilm e fare le chiacchierate che finiscono poco prima che il treno parta. Mentre riprendevo fiato e Lorenzo arrivava con le valigie, Mika doveva starmi guardando veramente male. “Non ha funzionato perché in quel momento il loro amore non era reale. Non era ricambiato, capito? Lui non l'aveva conquistata, lei non lo amava, perché tutte le cose che avevano passato non erano successe, tutte le cose che _potevano essere_ non erano state. Capisci?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Ovviamente, perché io parlo l'unica lingua che Mika non parla. Odioso. “Non è amore vero se non ti ci metti d'impegno e non lo rendi reale. Non c'è tanto da capire!”  
  
“Vuole dire che…” E Lorenzo ha cercato di salvarci mentre, da solo spingeva sul vagone del treno la valigia. “L'amore non è quello che rimane da una sola parte, quello che pensa a tutto quello che potrebbe essere. Il bacio del vero amore non funziona solo perché siete predestinati ma perché, come tutte le persone normali, avete parlato, ci avete provato, un po' avete sofferto e mettete in gioco tutti voi stessi, con sentimenti, convinzione e mondo. Se l'amore lo vuoi per davvero, beh, allora lo devi rendere reale, no?”  
  
(“ _La perfezione non è perfezione se non ha materia. Vale per Dio e per l'amore. Uau. San Tommaso d'Aquino.)_  
  
Ovviamente Lorenzo lo ha capito al volo. O almeno credo, non c'è stato molto tempo per continuare a parlare. Il treno è partito poco dopo e noi lo abbiamo guardato andare via.  
  
(“ _Dovremmo scrivere una canzone su Shrek. Sarebbe bella.”_  
 _“Più interessante di un'altra canzone d'amore.”_  
 _“Ma Lorenzo sta ancora in bagno?”_  
 _“Eli cattiva con quel tuo jalapeño!”_  
 _“Questa rimane comunque la mia parte preferita.”_  
 _“La mia è quella che viene dopo. Il faccia a faccia.”_ )  
  
Il faccia a faccia meno drammatico di questo mondo, dobbiamo dire.  
  
Ax dice che se n'è andato non appena ha aperto la porta e ha visto Mika.  
  
Ha alzato le mani, detto qualcosa come che ci doveva mettere meno tempo ad arrivare fino a lì, anche perché non ne poteva più di vedere Titanic e sentire Infinity. Penso si sia proprio buttato fuori dalla casa, ordinata come una discarica, mentre Fede, sotterrato da tremila coperte giocava a Super Mario Bros, dondolando.  
  
L'unico avvertimento dato a Mika era che Fede aveva la voce più roca. Non ha detto se era perché avevano gridato tanto, o perché Fede aveva parlato tanto, o se si era ammalato. Aveva preso la sua giacca, detto qualcosa come: “Problemi tuoi ora.” E se n'era andato.  
  
I dettagli che ci hanno dato sono abbastanza scarsi, ma abbiamo sempre cercato di non lavorare di fantasia.  
  
La reazione di Fede al vedere Mika? Avrà probabilmente perso la partita, lasciando il Nintendo DS a terra, mentre lo guardava. Probabilmente Mika avrà criticato il disordine della casa. Probabilmente Fede avrà riso e fatto chissà che battuta. Avranno parlato del video. Fede avrà detto che lì non potevano fargli il Photoshop e che non si era truccato per fare il video è che quindi quello era tutto il suo fascino naturale e selvaggio. Mika avrà detto quello che ha detto a noi sulla persona a cui tornare. E Fede avrà detto qualcosa sul fatto che avrebbe imparato a fare le pulizie di casa, se era veramente il suo posto in cui tornare. Per Mika, casa in ordine, Fede la tiene pure.  
  
“Adeso sai” dovrà aver detto Mika. Ma la verità è che chiunque sarebbe potuto andare a trovare Fede nel suo esilio di malattia e quindi no, lui non sapeva. Non sapeva come interpretare niente perché lui non interpreta quando ha paura di sbagliare, è fatto così. Sono sicura che nemmeno il bacio che lo ha seguito lo ha veramente convinto di niente.  
  
È stata un'altra cosa a far tranquillizzare Federico. Io la penso così.  
  
(“ _Perché non il bacio?”_  
 _“Un bacio c'era già stato… no?”_  
 _“Lorenzo è tornato dal bagno!”_  
 _“Olè!”_  
 _“Ti sei ricordato di aprire le finestre del bagno, Lore'?”)_  
  
Come ha detto Lorenzo, un bacio… anzi due baci c'erano già stati, ma questo non hanno cambiato niente di niente tra Fede e Mika.  
  
Sai però quel verso della loro canzone? Quella che… in testa… me lo ripeto… come faceva?  
  
(“ _Me lo ripeto in testa, giusto per non dormire.”_  
 _Eh!_  
 _“Resta sveglio perché il meglio deve ancora svanire.”_  
 _Quello, quello._  
 _“Non ci avevo pensato…”_  
“ _Eh, sì, ma la finestra del bagno?”)_  
  
C'è stato un solo momento in cui Mika è rimasto per tutta la notte accanto a Fede ed è stato quando Fede è andato per la prima volta da lui a Londra. Per il resto, Mika scompariva la notte senza neanche dire niente, lo ha fatto dopo l'esame di maturità, lo ha anche fatto dopo il secondo bacio. Tutti e due momenti in cui, consciamente o inconsciamente, Fede si è esposto. Vallo a dire ad un ragazzo di sedici anni di festeggiare da solo con te qualcosa, lo troverebbe imbarazzante!  
  
(“ _Stai dicendo che la cosa che ha tranquillizzato Fede…”)_  
  
Si sono addormentati nello stesso letto dopo che sono successe cose che a noi non è consentito sapere. E m'immagino il giorno dopo, quando Fede ha aperto gli occhi, con la guancia schiacciata su un cuscino e si è ritrovato accanto il suo Michael. Suo proprio suo, senza mezzi termini, senza che nessuno stesse dietro ad aspettare che se ne andasse. Solo Mic e Fede, come nel giardino di cemento, nel loro piccolo mondo, che è diventato rifugio e realtà allo stesso tempo. Una cosa assurda e paradossale, direi. Ma anche dolce. Bastava rimanere per rendere tutto reale.  
  
Quando Mika ha aperto gli occhi, penso siano stati in silenzio. Poi Fede ha riso, non per l'imbarazzo, come quando stiamo tutti zitti qui e lui si sente a disagio, ma per la felicità. Perché non è successo solo una volta e poi mai più. È continuato a succedere e succedere e succedere, dopo.  
  
E adesso chi glielo toglie più quel sorriso dalla faccia?  
  
Immagino quanto abbia sofferto Fede senza cellulare. Alessandro dice che glielo ha praticamente strappato dalle mani, facendogli sbattere la testa contro una mensola. E, non appena ha acceso lo smartphone, la prima cosa che ha fatto è stata aprire Twitter. E Dio salvi i social per come gli hashtag si diffondono in fretta.  
  
Abbiamo saputo come tutti voi che tutto si era sistemato.  
  
Il resto è…  
  
(“ _Fanfiction porno che voi scriverete!”_  
 _“Elisa!”_  
 _“Vogliamo più raiting rosso e meno chiacchiere!”_  
 _“Altrimenti non avremmo mai fatto il video…”_  
 _“Porno! Porno! Porno!”_  
 _La cosa sta degenerando…_  
 _“Noi abbiamo lavorato per voi. Ritornate il favore.”_  
 _“Altrimenti dovrete vedervela con Genn.”_  
 _“Uhm.”_  
 _“Porno! Porno! Porno!”_  
 _Forse dovrei spegnere…_  
 _“Ora che abbiamo sistemato Mika e Fede, direi di passare alla prossima coppia!”_  
“ _Per il porno_!”)  
  
Non per essere romantici, eh.  
  
(* _saluta* *spegne la telecamera_ *)  
  
  
 


End file.
